Behind Closed Eyes
by drkness-consumed
Summary: She's been with Inuyasha for two years and now she's tired of them going no where. She leaves him but she's broken and alone... who will find her when she feels that the world has turn her away. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this story._

_the more comments the more I write..._

_be nice, it's my first fanfiction._

**Behind Closed Eyes.**

**Chapter one!!!**

It was 3:00 in the morning on June 2nd and Kagome was still up, waiting for Inuyasha, pacing the huge bedroom. She was dressed in a black silk night gown and had her onyx hair pulled up into a high pony tail. He had told her he was going to a meeting with Sesshomaru to deal with the business, but she didn't understand why she wasn't able to go. His father was the owner, with Sesshomaru right under him and Inuyasha a few titles down. She just didn't understand why he was able to go but she wasn't and she was Vice president of her department. Tears began to fall as she fell to her knees and thought _'He couldn't be out this late at a meeting, sesshomaru wouldn't want to be near him so long!'_ She cried, for what seemed like forever. Her eyes were puffy, cheeks were red, and her face was sore from her rubbing away the tears.

"GODDAMN HIM!" She screamed at the heavens,"He's with her! What did I do to deserve this!?"

Her pain was too great for her to bear, she decided that in the morning she was going to leave and look for a new house. She staggered to her feet and stumbled over to the bed, lying down in it. _'I hate you Inuyasha!'_ Was her last thought as sleep over took her. Her sleep was so hard she didn't even hear Inuyasha come stumbling in at six and fall into bed. He fell asleep almost immediately, drunk.

When she awoke a few hours after he had gotten home, her nose was greeted with the reeking smell of alcohol and perfume. She got out of the warm silk sheet and walked across the cherry wood floors to the great tall glass balcony doors. _'I can't believe you Inuyasha.'_ She opened the doors and walked outside, taking in the fresh air.

"Damnit kagome! Why do you have to go outside and leave the doors open?!" Screamed Inuyasha from the bed.

She ignoreed him and walked back inside, leaving the doors open.

"Answer me!" He was still screaming.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a black skirt suit with a white shirt and the jacket to match. She quickly dressed and put on a little black eyeliner and some pale lipstick before leaving the room. Inuyasha jumped out of the bed and ran to her in the hallway.

"What is wrong," his voice was softer, "My love?"

She couldn't take it anymore! It was over for them and he just didn't seem to see it.

"It's been two years Inuyasha and you still can't leave that infernal woman alone and just have me!" She screamed at him, causing him to cover his ears because of his demon hearing. "You come home smelling like her and drunk!!! You haven't even taken me as your mate, the most we ever do is kiss!"

She had started to cry when Miroku walked up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Inuyasha we have buisness to attend to." He spoke softly.

Kagome ran passed him and down the stairs and out the door to her already waiting black viper.

**With Inuyasha**

"You went to Kikyou again last night, didn't you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as they walked into Inuyasha's office.

"Yea, but I swear it was for the last time!" His eyes began to swell with tears.

"You have done it too much for Kagome to forgive you this time."

"I just wanted Kikyou to know it was over for good... then she started crying and I stayed later then I should."

"Well, I'm sorry... But Kagome will always be more important" Miroku paused. "She's been here from the beginning and has loved you with no regret or objection to what you are, she's never tried to change you."

Inuyasha covered his face as he sat in his desk chair, "What have I done?!"

"You've lost the only one whose love was greater then anything."

**With Kagome**

The tears ran freely down her face as she pulled out of the drive way and onto the main street, heading towards her office. She sobered herself before picking up her cell phone and calling her realitor.

"Sango speaking," Was the sweet voice that answered.

"Sango, it's Kagome..." She sniffled. "I need a house, I'm leaving Inuyasha, he was with Kikyou again and I can't take it." She was crying again.

"Honey, don't worry so much." Sango sighed. "Houses like the one you and Inuyasha have? Or smaller?"

"Please don't say his name," she held back her tears and in a serious tone said, "I want a small, two bedroom with the works. You know how I like my houses Sango."

"Yes, I do."

"I'll see you tomorrow for lunch."

Kagome hung up and sighed, placing the cell phone down. She pulled into the parking garage twenty minutes later, trying to pull herself together. The car was turned off and she got out, seeing that there were few cars.

"Figures, it's a sunday." She said to herself.

She walked into the elevator and waited for it to take her to her floor. Tears were forming in her eyes again as she thought about how many times Inuyasha and herself had riden in the elevator holding hands. She held them back, biting her cheek. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened she was greeted by the sound of someone crying. She hastened her pace and found her secretary, Kagura, crying with her head resting on her arms. Kagome walked over to the crying arms and embraced her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked Kagura.

"Ses-sho-mar-u" was all she could say.

"What happened, come on into my office and sit on the couch," Kagome helped the girl up and into her office, locking the door behind her.

Kagome walked over to the coffe maker and started some coffee for the two. She walked back over and sat down next to Kagura.

"Now, tell me what happened." Kagome spoke softly.

Comments anyone... what did you think?


	2. first inperson encounter

My first comment was from Mangadreams!  
Thank you so much!!  
I really wish I had more comments...  
I need inspiration...  
I get writer's block so easily. 

I love reading stories...  
so if you review I'll go read your story  
reading is fun!

**Behind Closed Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

Kagura was sobbing in kagome's arms, unable to answer the question. No words would come out of her mouth.

"Please Kagura," Kagome pleaded.

"He-said-he-didn't-want me," She said through her sobs.

"Oh no honey... What happened? I thought you were going to ask him out and he seemed to like you."

"I lied, I just wanted him so bad and when I asked him on a date he turned me down and said I was dishonorable."

Kagome kissed the girl's head and got up to get the coffee. She poured some coffee for kagura and told her to stay there. 'This gives me more reason to talk to sesshomaru' She thought as she walked to the elevator. The door clicked shut and she pushed the top floor button and stood there, waiting and getting her words right.

"I want to talk to you-" she went on, practicing her speech."no no not that... I wanted to ask you something---"

She was cut off at the elevator door opened and Sesshomaru was standing there, ready to leave. A blush flashed across her face and she bowed, trying to hide it. 'He's so better looking in person,' she thought and come out of the bow to look at the tale figure infront of her. He was dressed in a black suit and a red tie with his long silver hair pulled up into a high pony tail out of his face.

"I'm sorry to disrupt what ever you were doing but-" she was cut off.

"I'm leaving for lunch, make it fast." He kept his stoic face as he stepped beside her into the elevator.

She waited for the door to click shut again before asking, "How many business meetings do you have that involve Inuyasha?"

He kept his face looking at the door, "None."

"oh," her suspicions were correct, "Kagura told me what happened, why did you say that to her. She's no use in my office if she's torn to pieces."

Her ruthlessness on the subect shocked him but he kept his emotionless facade.

"I have no interest in some who has Naraku's blood in them."

"Do you mind if I tag along at lunch with you?" She paused, wondering why she had asked that outloud, "I need some time away."

"Follow if you must," was all he said as the elevator doors opened and he stepped out into the parking garage where someone had brought his car to him.

He walked around and opened the passenger door for Kagome to get in, then walked around and got in on his side. She blushed at his manners and sat down into his car. He turned the car on and drove out of the garage. They sat in silence as he drove down the highway and even when he pulled up to an apartment building, she remained quiet. He parked and stopped the car before getting out. She followed suit and walked up to the door behind him. The door was unlock and they went in.

The walls were a dingy yellow-white with paint chipping off. The dooors on the first floor were an off brown and the tiled floor was a grey marble. Kagome looked around, wondering where they were and then she saw Sesshomaru walking up stairs with worn out blue carpet. He was nearly at the top by the time she had started, jumping passed stairs until she was next to him. The door opened infront of them and there stood a short elderly lady dressed in miko robes.

"Kaede, I have come for Rin," He said to her with his hands in his pockets.

"Aye, She is sleepin for we went to ye shine today," She motioned towards Kagome.

"How was my grandfather?" She asked.

"He was fine, wondering about ye."

A little girl no more then five came into view from behind Kaede, tugging the sleeve of the old woman's robe.

"Is it time for Rin to go home?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes Rin, I have come for you," Sesshomaru spoke, still he showed no emotion.

"Hi Rin, I'm Kagome." Were her only words before the little girl jumped on her.

"I have a mommy!" kagome blushed at the little one's words.

"No Rin, I just work with your dad." Kagome smiled at the girl, holding her in her arms.

"Oh, I've always wanted a mommy." She spoke and her grip loosen on Kagome's shoulders.

"Come, we must go," Sesshomaru said to the two girls then turned to Kaede, "You will have your money tomorrow, someone will be by to drop it off."

They walked back down the stairs, Rin still in Kagome's arms, and out to the car. Sesshomaru opened the passenger door to his Jaguar and took Rin from Kagome. He opened the back door and put Rin in her car seat. Rin propped her head up on the side of it and fell to sleep. Kagome smiled and watched Sesshomaru show care in his eyes, thinking no one was watching.

"You really love her don't you?" Kagome asked when Sesshomaru got into the car.

He said nothing, not knowing if it was the wisest choice to answer or not. Kagome nodded it off and decided to watch Sesshomaru drive. He could see her out of the corner of his eye but said nothing. She kept watching him until he stopped and looked over to her.

"We are at my home." He motioned for her to peer out the window, which she did and came back to face him in 'aww.'

"Are we dropping off Rin?" She asked him

"Yes, and for lunch."

"Oh, and I'm sorry again for intruding if I did."

He waved her words away, not wanting her to know of his secret.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha had been sitting there at his desk for thirty minutes, doing nothing but feeling bad for himself. Miroku had gone off to the kitchen to fine food for them both to try to make Inuyasha feel better. Still, even after the mention of ramen, was he moping and trying to get the courage to call Kagome. He picked up the phone, ready to do it, and dialed her number. It rang and rang and rang and rang until the answering machine picked up.

_'I'm sorry but I can't get to the phone, leave a message so I know you care- tootles!' _was all it said.

"Baby, I'm sorry..." he began, "It was a big misunderstanding..."

He felt his anger building, ready to attack, just thinking about how she wouldn't listen to him.

"Nevermind you wench! You lost something great over not listening! BITCH!" and he hung up.

Miroku walked back into the room to find Inuyasha on the computer, bring up the files they were suppose to dicuss.

"What has happened?" Miroku asked, setting the ramen down on Inuyasha's desk.

"Nothing!" was all he could growl out before he grabbed the bowl with ramen in it and starting to shove it down his throat.

Miroku was slightly worried but figured it was all for the best and he sat down to try to sort of the papers he had brought in his briefcase.


	3. what will he do?

Thank you for the comments!!! 

All questions will be answered soon Princess-KagomeHigurashi, I promise!!

Thank you for reading! I hope for more comments this go 'round.

**Behind Closed Eyes**

**Chapter 3**

**With Kagome**

Sesshomaru drove through when the gate opened and stopped infront of the main doors. A young rabbit youkai dressed in maid attire came to greet them. Kagome got out of the car and helped Rin out of her car seat while Sesshomaru handed the keys to the young woman. He walked up the steps and waited for the females before opening the tall maple doors. Kagome, who had Rin in her arms, carried her into the house and looked around in amazement.

The ceiling was so high, she could barely see the point where one angle connected with the other to make the point of the house. She could, however, see the marvelous chandalier. The hanging ornament was lite up and all of the little dangling chrystals were sparking and making rainbows on the floor. She looked around once to take in the shining black and white marble floors. Her expression showed great 'awww.' The walls were painted an off white, almost grey color to match the marble and all of the furniture was dark maple. There were pictures of Sesshomaru, his father, his mother and his ancestors. double stairs curved at a small angle to meet at the top to lead to the second floor. There was a door under the stairs and one on each side. There were openings on each side of the room as soon as one would walk into the house. There was a mirror at the top of the stairs and another dark maple table holding a beautiful fake flower arrangement.

"I'll lead you to Rin's room." He said to her, trying to bring her out of her daze.

"Oh, ok," she blushed slightly and hid her face.

He didn't say anything, but somewhere deep inside he thought it was cute, but he waved the thought away before he could rethink it. She followed him up the stairs and turned right, staying close by, afraid she would get lost.

"MASTER MASTER!!" a short ugly green toad youkai came running up behind them," Why did you being a human wench!!"

Sesshomaru growled and the toad coward back slightly," Jaken, it is none of your business."

"Yes master, I am sorry."

"There are letters in my study," Sesshomaru growled down at him, "Deliver them personally."

"Yes master," and then the toad was gone as soon as he appeared.

"Come, we are almost there," he said and Kagome followed.

They turned down another hallway and into a bedroom by the end of the hall. The room was painted a bright purple and the furnishings were all dark oak and her bed was a huge canopy bed with purple flowered sheets and a white canopy. Kagome walked over to the bed and laid Rin down after moving two layers of blanket out of the way. She kissed the child's head and tucked her into the blankets before walked back over to the door where Sesshomaru stood.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her.

"Because she probably needed it," she said with a smile.

"Hmf" was all he could manage as they walked out of the room.

Sesshomaru lead the way again with Kagome almost walking next to him. She followed him back down the stairs and into the double doors underneath the stairs. The room was almost exactly like the one they just came out of. The walls were an off white almost grey and the floor was still the same marble except that there was a huge midnight blue rug stretching from wall to wall long ways so that the almost black wood table and chairs would fit on it nicely. There were different pictures around the room of the same people as before just in different poses, even Inuyasha was in one pictures along with his mother. She couldn't bare to look at it and instead looked at the different youkai walking in and pulling two chairs out, one for her and one for Sesshomaru. One was, what she thought, a butterfly youkai while the other was a cat. Only the whiskers gave away the cat, but the butterfly seemed to be able to hide her wings using some kind of make that Kagome could sense. Sesshomaru sat down at the end of the table and Kagome followed, sitting in a chair next to him.

"They will bring you anything," he said to her, motioning to the white rabbit youkai that had just appeared.

"Ummm..." She hadn't thought of food all day, but her stomache told her she was hungry," how about a salad and some oriental ramen?"

"If that's what you want..." he nodded at the rabbit and she left.

"You didn't get anything." Kagome said to him.

"They know what I like." he said like that explained it all.

They sat in silence as the food came along with their drinks. She had only wanted water and he took the same.

"I have something to ask you." She said to him, breaking the silence.

"I suppose it's about Inuyasha."

She nodded.

"You asked if I had any meetings in need of of him.."

"Yea, well he had seen Kikyou again last night and I'm threw with him," tears began to form in her eyes.

"He is not worth your tears, he is foolish."

She was shocked by his words, but not enough shocked to stop her tears. He reached a hand up and wiped them away. 'Why now do I have to be like this?' he asked himself, 'It's not like anything will ever be possible.'

"I just can't believe it..." she sobbed , letting the tears run free, "All we had ever done was kiss and it had been two years since he told me they were over..."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm moving out by friday, that gives me two days to get packed."

"You must need help."

"I have some friends..." She sniffled back some tears.

He wasn't sure if he should offer to help or not.

"Friday, I am not working..." he paused letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "I'll come help you."

She smiled up at him, "Why would you do that for me?"

"I'll tell you when the time is right," He said.

He wondered when it would ever be right. She had been working in his company for five years now and he had watched her mature from 21 to 26. He had watched her work so hard and enjoyed ever minute of it. The promotions he gave her in hopes of her talking to him, but she never came up to thank him, she only sent his messenger back to him with a new message. He had admired her strength and pride in every aspect of her life. Then she started going out with Inuyasha and he knew Inuyasha had never given up Kikyou and that Inuyasha only wanted to have them both. He had never told her and now regretted it.

She stirred from under his gaze and pushed the chair out so she get up. He looked up to her, with only a moment to show his curiousity before returning to his cold appeal. She walked up next to him and stood there a moment before taking a deep breath. He looked up at her, wondering what she was going to do. _'He's being so nice to me, there's no reason I shouldn't be thankful in some way,'_ She thought before leaning down and wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders. Her tears flowed freely down her face and onto his suit, fading away into the black color. He pushed his chair back and pulled her onto his lap.

"Calm down Kagome," he spoke, using he rname for the first time.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru," she managed to say through her weeps.

"Shhh" he whispered into her ear.

She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes, trying to stop. He hugged her closer, taking in her scent. She smelt of sweet apple blossoms. Her scent was intoxicating and he was drunk. His secret was constantly edging its way out of him, but he held it back tight, even as she cried in his arms.


	4. It's final

I want some motivation, please? 

If you like my story comment, pretty pretty pretty please!!

Mangadreams, thanks for all your support !!!

**Behind Closed Eyes**

**Chapter 4**

**With Inuyasha**

Miroku and Inuyasha sat in Inuyasha's office for hours talking about work. Inuyasha's mind kept easing to Kagome as he worked. Working in the same department was too much for him to handle, he needed out.

"Miroku, do you think Sesshomaru would move me to another department?" He asked his friend.

"Actually, I don't think he would listen to you at all."

Inuyasha's reply was a deep growl to shut Miroku up.

"I'm sorry, but you know it's true."

"But you don't have to put me down, I just got out of a relationship."

"You're refering to the one with Kikyou, right?"

The only thing that prevented Inuyasha from jumping across the desk and pounding him across the head was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

A young woman dressed in maid attire walked in, "There is someone here to see you master. She says it's important."

He sighed and got up, following the maid out and into the foyer. The walls were all dark wood along with each table. There was a circle of couches in the middle of the room coming down the steps from the front door. Inuyasha walked over and sat across from a pale skinned woman. Her hair was black and barely beyond her waist. She had crossed her legs daintily under her short red and white flowered dress.

"Hello Inuyasha, I thought you woluldn't see me after last night," she smirked.

"Well Kikyou, do I ever have a choice?" he asked her grimly, pulling his robe tight to him.

"I have come to tell you something you might want to know."

"What is it? I have work to do."

"I saw Kagome with Sesshomaru."

"Well that's ok, she ended it this morning," bottling up his anger.

"Oh you poor baby," she opened her arms.

"Not this time whore."

"Fine... but what about if I told you she was in his car and they left from work?" She smirked evilly.

"There's more, isn't there?"

"Yes, but what will you do to know it?"

"Nothing with you... GET OUT!!!" he screamed at her after jumping up off of the chair he was sitting in.

She had almost started to cry again until Inuyasha growled and walked out of the room like he didn't care. Her feet had never carried her faster as she left his home. He made it back to his study to find Miroku on his cell phone.

"Yes, I understand... uh huh... tell him now? why me!?" Then the phone clicked and he put it in his pocket.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked as he sat back in his chair.

"Well... Sango just called... Kagome is moving out on friday."

"But she hasn't even talked to me yet."

"It seems it is final, I'm sorry."

Inuyasha's anger bottle was filled and he needed more room, so he took it out on the desk. He punched a holed through the desk which caused his papers to fall through and onto the floor. Miroku scooted his chair back out of reach from Inuyasha's fury.

**With Kagome**

She looked up from her soft warm get away and up to the man who was holding her. Her face had never turned such a red which caused her to jump from his arms and onto the floor.

"I need to leave," she said in a breathy voice.

He nodded and got up from the table. She got up off the floor and followed him out of the room and out of the house. He held every door for her and then got into the car himself. Her mind was on everything. She still loved Inuyasha, no matter what and right now wasn't the time to be trying to move on. Maybe she was just too sad to care or maybe she really wanted to feel loved, she just didn't know at the time. Sesshomaru kept staring over at her while she stared out the window and into space. He wondered if he said too much or if she just wasn't sure what she had done.

Had she even heard him to begin with?

Her mind wondered back to Kagura sitting in her office upset about Sesshomaru breaking her heart. She couldn't try to use Sesshomaru as a rebound, she didn't want to use anyone. The tears were in her eyes and she could feel them but held them back all the same. Had what he said true? She just didn't know at this point and was too afraid to ask.

They pulled up into the garage and both got out of the car. Kagome walked a little ahead of Sesshomaru to the elevator. He stepped inbeside her and pushed the button to her floor and to his. Now was the time to ask what her original question at been.

"Sesshomaru," she waited for him to acknowledge her but he never did. She kept going anyway, "I was wondering if I could be moved out of the security aid department and into something else. Would I be able to keep my title?"

"I will do what I can. Or you can leave... The title might not move with you in either choice." he heard a sigh as his response.

She got off of the elevator without saying anything. Kagura was sitting at her desk, doing her work.

"Are you feeling better?" Kagome asked the other woman.

"Not really, why were you with Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Because I needed to talk about my job and if I could change departments or if I would just have to leave to be away from Inuyasha." she smiled at the upset woman and walked into her office.

Kagome sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. _'The computer is seemingly slow today'_ she thought while trying to sort out some papers. After a while the computer screen showed a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha. It almost made Kagome cry. She quickly went to properties on the desktop and changed the background and screensave to different pictures of her family. _'mom, help me'_ she thought.

The day went by faster then she had hoped and soon she found herself sitting in her car, deciding whether to go home or not.

"It's my home too! He shouldn't be the reason why I don't even want to go home and get clothes or sleep in a comfy bed!" She said to herself and slammed her fists on the dashboard.

She decided she had to go home, only for her stuff. It was still early when she got home, the sun was still up. She made her way into the house and ignored everything as she walked to her room. It was so quiet. She fetched her suitcases out of the closet and began to pack up her clothes, leaving out some outfits for the week, including some loose clothes to be comfortable in. All four suit cases locked and she put each one by the door.

"It's not fair," she said as she sat on the bed," I only have two days off this week and only to be able to pack what I can... Maybe I should reconsider Sesshomaru's help for friday."

She laid back and sighed, closing her eyes. _'Why was Sesshomaru being like that today?'_ she asked herself. Her mind traveled back to the moment and she realized that it was something she had liked a lot. She was starting to feel bad that she had jumped out of his arms. The creaking of the bedroom door stirred her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Inuyasha facing the ground.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she asked him.

"I wanted to know if you were really leavingg," he kept his face towards the ground.

"Yes, I am..."

"Why?"

"You dare ask me why!!" She jumped up off of the bed.

"You never listened to what I had to say."

"So say it now, but I warn you that nothing can change my mind."

He sighed heavily, "I went to tell Kikyou that I couldn't see her anymore..."

"So you admit to seeing her for the past two years?" her gaze was deadly towards him.

"Yes, but I had realized that I really wanted you and no other..."

"You've had two years to figure it out!" her voice was beyond normal, "and you've waited to long to decide that it was me you wanted!"

"But Kagome-"

"Don't you dare fucking 'but' me!" she screamed at him.

"I love you"

"well I'm over you Inuyasha!" she took a few deep breaths and calmed herself. "I'm leaving on friday and until then you are sleeping in a room on the other side of the house! NOW GET OUT!" Her last words were broken and full of hatred.

He walked out and closed the door behind him, tears streaking down his face. What did he ever do to lose her? Why couldn't she be happy he had choosen her? He just didn't understand what was going on inside her head much less her heart. The tears kept coming longer then they were suppose to, he was truely heart broken. He was too sad to even look at their pictures on the walls. His face stayed pointed towards the ground as he walked to the other end of the house.

She was happy she finally got it all off of her shoulders, but at the same time truely sad because she loved him so much and he had just told her that he was ready to be with her forever. It didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered except what he had done that pushed her this far. She gained her composure and left the room, carrying two suitcases with her. The maids and butlers offered their help but she refused, she wanted to carry this sadness.

I'm having a pretty rough time at home right now and its nothing I can blow off...  
I don't know when I'll post the next chapter.  
Comments will make my day.


	5. The decision

I'm sorry the chapters have been so short,  
I tried to make this one longer.  
and I'm sorry its been so long since I've updated! 

Thanks for the comments as well and for all the support!  
Thanks a whole bunches from  
_mangadreams, Sesshy's princess Kagome, Superchick07, kimoukai, Sesshy's Rose, Princess-KagomeHigurashi, and Kisekilotus  
_for all the comments and support!  
I love you guys, really, you make my day so much better when you leave me comments

ps... Kami god (just so everyone knows)

**Behind Closed Eyes**

**Last time**

She was happy she finally got it all off of her shoulders, but at the same time truely sad because she loved him so much and he had just told her that he was ready to be with her forever. It didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered except what he had done that pushed her this far. She gained her composure and left the room, carrying two suitcases with her. The maids and butlers offered their help but she refused, she wanted to carry this sadness.

**Chapter 5**

Kagome walked out to her car and threw her bags into the trunk, tears pouring down her face. She got into the car wondering if they were happy or sad tears, she wasn't quite sure. The maids who had offered her help stood just infront of the grand maple doors and waved as Kagome drove off and out of sight. Kagome sped down the road, hoping her mom was home. She picked up her cell phone and dialed her mother's number, making sure she was at home. The phone rang and rang and rang, but no one answered so she left a message before hanging up.

"Mom, its Kagome... please call me back when you get this... I was kind of hoping I could pick up shippo today but you never answered the phone so I'll pick him up on friday. I love all of you! bye" She closed her phone and diald another number.

"Sango speaking," Said the voice who answered.

"Sango its Kagome, are you busy tonight with company?"

"Actually yea, Miroku's over and-"

Kagome cut her off, "alright, well I'll talk to you tomorrow, don't forget about lunch I'll come pick you up from work." She hung up the phone and drove to work, hoping someone was there.

The parking garage was nearly empty, there was only one car parked and she parked next to it, eyeing it to make sure Sesshomaru was here. She sighed and walked up to the elevator, waiting for the doors to open.

**With Sesshomaru**

_'Why did I let her go!?'_ Sesshomaru was sitting in his office, beating himself up over Kagome. He got up out of the swivel chair and walked over to his window, over looking the city. The lights of the city shone into the sky and blocked out the stars and clouded the sky, it was disappointing. He looked down at the street and saw a black car pull into the garage _'who would be here at this hour?'_ He walked over to the door and out of his office, going down to the parking garage to meet the person who would come to work this late. The elevator clicked shut and he pressed the ground level button, waiting to get there and listening to the music. The doors opened and he was surprised to see a very miserable looking Kagome.

"Hey Sesshomaru." She looked to the floor, "I feel horrible about this, but I have a question to ask."

"Go ahead," He crossed his arms and stepped out of the elevator to stand only inches away from her.

"I don't want to go home and my mom isn't at home and I don't have any money to get a hotel room," she took a breath long enough for Sesshomaru to speak.

"So you want money?" He asked.

"No, not at all..." She looked up at him and into his intrancing amber orbs, "I was wondering if I could stay the night at your house."

He was shocked by her question but also thrilled that she would come to him. At his lack of words, Kagome took it as a no and started to walk back to her car. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her into him.

"Yes, you may stay as long as you wish."

She blushed a deep red and hid her face in his chest. _'What is this feeling?'_ she thought, _'I like it, it feels better then what I felt for Inuyasha and I feel I can trust Sesshomaru.'_

"Thank you, my bags are in my car." She said in a muffled voice, still hidden in his chest.

He released the embrace, but kept his hand on her back as they walked over to his car. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the trunk, permitting his view of her two suitcases and a box of papers that she had if she ever needed to finish some work at home. He admired her loyalty to her job and her organizational habits. She pulled her two suitcases out of the trunk and stood the up on the ground before closing the trunk of her car. He leaned down beside her and picked up the bags before she could. She loved his actions and wished that Inuyasha could have been more like him, which made her sigh and Sesshomaru look over to her. He was graced with her smile and a cute blush before she hid her face. _'Oh Kami! She is so adorable'_ he thought as she hid her face.

If you asked him what he felt for her, he just wouldn't answer. It is not that he did not want to answer, he honestly didn't know how to explain what he felt._ 'Maybe some time soon'_ he reflected, _'I will be able to tell her and obtain her affections in return.'_ He was brought from his deep thoughts about her by his arm sleeve being tugged like a child would do to gain attention. Kagome was standing there beside him and next to his car, tugging on his sleeve so they could leave. He gave her a small smile which threw her offgaurd and opened the door for her. She got in without pointing out the smile he gave her and waited for him to put her bags in the trunk and get in on the driver's side. He started the car and pulled out of the parking garage, heading down the same path they had taken earlier.

Sesshomaru looked over to her and saw that her gaze was fixated on the low lights outside of the window. _'I wonder if she's tired'_ he gave her a caring glance then turned around to stare at the road. When he finally looked away from her, she looked over out of the corner of her eye and admired his features. She started at his forehead and what she could see of his dark indigo cresent then her eyes trailed down to his finely shaped eyebrows and his dazzling amber orbs. His features were over whelming. Her head turned unconsiously so she could bring her full gaze upon him. He turned when he felt eyes piercing him and saw her staring intently at him. She reached over and ran her hand across his face, touching his two violet strips on his face. He nuzzled into her hand and let her continue her way to his pony tail and let her pull it out.

She ran her fingers through his hair and started to braid it. He wasn't surprised and let her do it anyway as his gaze traveled back to the road. She was content doing as she pleased and felt more secure with Sesshomaru then she ever felt with Inuyasha. He pulled up to the front door of his mansion and turned to her so she could look into his eyes. She was lost in his gaze.

"Kagome, we are here." He spoke softly as not to startle her from her trance.

"Oh!" She blushed redder then before and turned to find the handle to let her out but couldn't seem to find it.

He chuckled lightly and leaned across her to open the door. "Thank you" was her only reply as she got out and went to stand by the trunk to wait for him. He turn the car off, got out, and opened the trunk. She grabbed her bags and walked over to the stairs before he even had a chance to think about it. _'She must really be embarassed'_ he thought as he closed the trunk and walked up next to her. He took the opportunity to take the bag out of her left hand and replace it with his own hand. She was taken aback and looked up to him with a smile and the still dark red blush painted onto her face. They walked up the stairs, hand-in-hand, and into the house. Jaken ran up to them, completely lost with the look on his face that would say he went insane.

"MASTER!" he shouted at Sesshomaru, "Why have you brought home yet another human wench?!"

Sesshomaru growled at the comment," I will bring whom ever I like into my home"

The toad youkai back up and nodded, running off to boss the lesser servants around.

Kagome gripped Sesshomaru's hand tighter and scooted over closer to him. He smiled and began to walk towards the stairs. She kept up with him. He turned left at the top of the stairs, opposite the way they went to go to Rin's room, she noted. There were still pictures of his ancestors, him, Inuyasha, and his mother all throughout the house. She wondered if his parents would have approved of her if Sesshomaru and her ever went out. The thought was enticing and she loved it. The thought of being with someone who she could trust and be with, without regret. She was lost in thought as he lead her to a room and opened the door for her. He walked her over to the canopy bed and sat her down, carrying her bags to the closet.

"Kagome," he said softly, sitting beside her and placing a hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be spacing out a lot, especially most recently." She giggled and kept her blush that never seemed to go away.

"Its fine," his eyes were soft and caring," This is your room," he motioned," My room is right across the hall if you need anything."

"Anything?" She repeated him.

He nodded and got up to leave, "Sesshomaru, promise that I can come to you in I need anything." her words were full of hope, she needed his answer more then anything in the world. "Yes Kagome, I promise you can come to me if you need anything." With that he walked out of the doors and closed them behind him.

She fell back into the bed and began to giggled like a school girl who had just gotten asked out by her crush. Her phone brought her out of her hilarity.

"Higurashi," She spoke in a serious tone.

"Kagome! Its mom," The other woman spoke softly.

"MOM! Where were you? it was dark when I called!" Kagome scolded her mom.

"I took Shippou and we went to the store, he wanted some pocky."

"Mom, please don't spoil him... he's bad enough."

"I know, but I miss having someone to spoil."

"I know... fine, do as you please," she said smiling into the phone, "You did get my message, right?"

"Yes, tell me what happened... I know you wouldn't leave little shippou here that long unless something was wrong."

"Inyasha was an ass and I left him and I'm moving into my new house on friday but I'm fine now and am comfortable at a friends house... don't worry mom, I'll be fine, I promise" she stopped to take a long breath.

"As long as you are safe honey, call me later and fill me in, I want to see your new house."

"I will... I love you and will talk to you soon."

"I love you too, bye honey."

Kagome got off of the phone rolled across the midnight blue silk sheets. _'I'm in heaven'_ she thought as she looked around the room. The walls were a pale brown and the furniture was all dark maple. There were paintings of different sceneries around the room and a mirror on the big dresser by the door. There was a bookshelf and two doors leading out of the room. She imagened one was to the bathroom and one was to her closet, she would have to explore those later. Her eyes traveled to the ceiling where she noticed she was on a canopy bed much like Rin's except Kagome's was bigger and the canopy was a sheer black and the sheets were midnight blue.

Her mind traveled back to Sesshomaru's words _'He promised I could come to him for anything, I wonder if he only means during my stay or if its permanent.'_ She mused on the subject and decided to take him up on his words tonight, but first she must prep. This night, for her, would mean what her future would retain. She would find out if her feelings were true and if he felt the same. Her mind was brought to a different thought as her stomached growled for food. She rubbed her tubby and thought this would be a perfect opportunity to take him up on his promise. Her eyes scanned the room for her suitcases and saw them next to the closet. She got up and picked up the bigger of the two bags and threw it down on the bed. The two latches unlocked and she peered inside. _'What to wear?'_ she thought as she tossed multiple skimpy garments to the side. Skimpy was just not what she was looking for, mature and sexy was. She finally pulled out a long silk black robe and a matching night gown. Her suit quickly came off, only leaving her matching black thong and lacey bra. She pulled the nightgown over her head and the robe over her shoulders. She fixed her hair into a loose messy bun before leaving the room and walking across the hall.

_'Knock Knock'_ she thought as she pounded the door. "Come in" was the only thing she heard before she opened the door and saw a half naked Sesshomaru laying on his bed, reading a book. He looked up at her and saw her blush just as deep as earlier. She looked at the ground and slowly moved over to the bed so that she wasn't screaming across the large room. He noticed her attire and admired her ability to look absolutely gorgeous in anything and everything. She took in the room slowly, glancing from his black silk sheeted bed to the dark cherry furniture and the pictures of numberous things hanging on the walls and finally to a black curtained window, tightly shut. When she reached the edge of the bed she looked up and into his eyes.

"I'm kind of hungry, can you help me find the kitchen?" She asked him politely. He nodded and got out of bed, grabbed a black terry cloth robe and throwing it over his shoulders. They walked out of his room and Kagome took the liberty of grabbing his hand to see if he would hold hers. He noticed the actions and intertwined his fingers with hers. They were both comfortable holding hands and being together.

"Tell me about yourself, something that a profile at work doesn't know," Kagome broke the silence with a little giggle to her comment.

"I have an adopted daughter, she was hurt and had no parents and I decided to take her in..." He trailed off, remembering the day.

"Wow, you are definately a kind person." She smiled, looking up at him.

"Now its your turn."

"I have an adopted son, I'm still a virgin, I'm a miko but don't know how to really get the best of my powers, I long for perfection in a relationship but can't seem to hold one even close to what I want, I have a great best friend and a horrible look a like..." She paused, pondering what else there was," I love my family and would like to start one of my own one day with the man I love."

_'Wow, she's definately one of a kind'_ he thought while saying, "Did you love Inuyasha?"

Her aura became sad and hate filled suddenly, "No, I never loved him and I realize that now."

He squeezed her hand tighter to bring her out of her anger. She squirmed under his hold and held a look of pain for a mere second before it faded when his grip became normal. He opened the door into the kitchen and she looked around. The kitchen was all white and angelic with the exception of the black mixed into the white marble. There were different kinds of youkai dressed in cook's robes and hussling around the kitchen, trying to fix something while they stood there in the doorway. She tugged on his sleeve and stood on her tiptoes to whisper "I want to cook something my self." He nodded and waved the cooks out of the kitchen. She walked over to a door and opened it to find the pantry as big as her room at the shrine. He followed behind her as she grabbed rice and sugar. They walked out together and she went in search of a pot. "hmmm... where could a pot be?" she asked herself and opened a cabinet with pans in it. He heard her whispering and waited for her to look his way before pointing to a cabinet a few down from where she was.

She grabbed a pot and filled it with water before turning on a stove eye and placing the pot there. He watched her hop up onto the counter and sit there, waiting for the water to boil. She smiled at him and extended her arms. He looked her up and down, noting how wonderful she looked, before coming to her and standing beside her. They were wondering what the other was thinking. This time it was Sesshomaru's turn to break the silence.

"How did you figure out you did not love Inuyasha?" He asked, taking her hand into his.

"Well..." She smiled brighter towards him," I found someone better."

"Oh," either she was talking about him or someone else and the thought of someone else broke his heart and showed pain in his eyes.

"Would you like to know who? Its kind of embarrassing but I don't care." she giggled.

He nodded and she continued. "I know you don't have to return my feelings but I think I'm falling for you."

He was pleased with her answer and still didn't know what to say. She took his silence in the wrong way again and looked at the ground with painfilled eyes. _'The second fucking time I've been rejected and by his brother at that!'_ she was mentally beating herself. He saw her facial expression and touched her chin lightly with two fingers. She brought her attention up to him with tears swelling in her eyes. He watched them creep out of her eyes and he wiped them away before they could streak her perfect face. Her eyes were full of curiousity and he had hoped to fulfil it with a kiss. Their lips met and it was like heaven had fallen on earth. She thought her heart would beat right out of her chest, she was so happy. He pulled away slowly and whispered against the skin of her cheek afte rlaying a kiss there, "Does that answer your worries?" She nodded and hugged him.

"We can't be together now," she started," let me move out that house first."

"Move in with me" he declared.

She was shocked and shook her head 'yes'."But only on friday will I be fully moved out. Is that ok?"

He smiled and nodded, nuzzling her neck. She giggled and pushed him away with a hard hand. "Why did you do that?" He asked as she jumped off of the counter.

"Because the water is boiling and it popped on me." she turned and poured some rice into the pot, stirring it. A few minutes later she asked him to get out some deep bowls and the milk. He did was she asked of him. She scooped some rice into each bowl, poured some milk into it and added some sugar. He watched her do this and was inquisitive as to why she would. She giggled as he gazed into the bowls. "Get me another bowl please, lets get some for Rin." He nodded and claimed another bowl from the cainet. She repeated the process and picked up two bowls, leaving one for Sesshomaru. He followed her out of the kitchen and up the stairs, heading back to Rin's room. She impressed herself actually remembering how to get there. He opened the door for her and watched her to in the room and over to Rin who was playing in her orange nightgown with Jaken.

"Rin, here's something to eat... its good I promise." Kagome said as she handed the girl her bowl and walked back over to the door with Sesshomaru,"Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight mom and dad." Kagome blushed and hurried out of the room and down the hall. She was doing quite a lot of blushing today.

Sesshomaru came up beside her and grabbed her hand, leading her back down the hall to her room. They stopped in the hallway between the rooms and kissed each other on the cheek and went into their own rooms. Kagome finished her rice and laid her bowl on the floor. She snuggled up in the blankets and drifted into dreams about Sesshomaru, her knight in shining armor. He did the same in his room, drifting to sleep to dream about his princess Kagome.

**!!Monday!!**

Kagome stirred under the softness of the sheets and looked around and to the alarm clock on the nightstand._ 'Only seven?'_ She asked herself. She got out of bed and dressed, putting on another black skirt suit, brushing her teeth and applying make-up. There was a knock on her door that brought her out of the bedroom. "Come in," was all she could say before running back into the bathroom to finish her make-up before someone saw her.

"Momma, it's Rin." The little girl came around the corner.

"Hey honey," she said putting up her make-up.

"Daddy said its time for work and to come get you." She smiled and gabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her along. Kagome grabbed her purse off of the bed and follow the eager little girl out of the room and down into the dining room to see Sesshomaru dressed in another black suit with a silver shirt and his hair pulled back into a pony tail.

They smiled at each other. "Good morning Sesshomaru."

"Good morning Kagome, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes I am... when are we leaving?"

"Now," he got up from the table and walked over to the two girls and grabbed Rin's hand. Rin was so happy, she started to hum to herself. Sesshomaru opened the front door and lead them to his car, opening the front seat and pushing it forward to put Rin in the back. Kagome sat down when the seat was put back to its normal position. Sesshomaru got into the car, started it and drove off.

It was a silent ride to drop Rin off at Kaede's. Sesshomaru walked her up to the apartment while Kagome stayed in the car, turning on the radio and singing to herself. He got back into the car and watched Kagome sing to herself before pulling off. She jumped when she realized he was in the car and turned off the radio. They stayed quiet until they got to work.

"I have lunch with Sango today, I'm going to go pick her up from her office." Kagome explained as they got onto the elevator.

"Remember I'm here if you need me," he paused and pulled out a piece of paper," Here's my cell number, call if Inuyasha bothers you." She nodded and got off of the elevator on her floor with a smile and a wave. He waved back.

She walked into her office to find a note on the door and Kagura gone. She pulled the note off of the door and read it outloud. "How dare you lie to me and try to take my Sesshomaru's heart! Kikyou told me everything and I cannot work for someone like you, I quit!" Kagome was almost in tears, Kikyou was still ruining her life even after she left Inuyasha. She unlocked her office door and walked in, there were flowers on her desk. She went to read the card but it only said _'I'm sorry'_ and she knew they were from Inuyasha. Her mind was fuming!

**With Sesshomaru**

He walked into his office and sat at his deak, pondering as to what to do about Kagome and her situation. His computer flashed in reply to him pressing the 'on' button. _'She was so quiet in the car, what could have been going through her head?'_ He asked himself as he rummaged through the papers on his desk. A particular paper struck his interest, ot was labels 'resignation' and signed by Kagura. He wondered why she would resign, why anyone would resign from his company when, he thought, he treated everyone pretty well. His eyes scanned the paper and couldn't find a reliable reason but she had written, 'I found a better positionin another company.' He sighed and picked up the phone to call Kagome.

With Kagome

She sat there, going through her computer to finish as much work as possible before going to get Sango. Her stomache growled at her in protest to not eating breakfast and decided to grab a granola bar from her cabinet.She unwrapped it and took a bite when her phone rang. She grumbled under her breath and swallowed, answering the phone.

"Higurashi," She spoke again in her serious tone.

"Kagome, Do you know anything about Kagura resigning?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yea, she was upset because Kikyou told her we were together but we're not and I have no way of getting ahold of her." She replied.

"Well she wrote on her resignation that she found a better position somewhere else." He told her.

"I'm sorry she left, she was a wonderful secretary... can you find a replacement?" She asked him calmly, "Oh and what about me changing departments?"

"I've looked into it and I'm going to put Inuyasha somewhere else. I'll put him in the department for security for the building."

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru."

"No problem," he paused."Are you staying again tonight?"

"I might be, can I still ride home with you?"

"Yes, you may."

They said their goodbyes and got off of the phone. Kagome finished her morning work and looked at the clock. "Its one already?" She asked herself before putting the computer on standby. She got up from her desk and walked out of her office, locking her door behind her. The elevator opened and she stepped inside, pushing the garage level button, listening to the elevator music. The elevator doors opened once more and she stepped out, walking over to her car and unlocking the doors. She sat down, started the car and drove off, heading for Sango's office. Her cell phone rang loudly.

"Hello." She said, tired of being serious.

"Kagome! What are you! You said lunch and its after one!" Sango screamed into the phone so loud Kagome had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up in work, I'm on my way now I promise..." she paused and stopped the car," Actually I'm right out front and come on so we can leave."

Sango jumped into the seat beside Kagome ten minutes later and they drove off towards a restraunt that Kagome called 'quite nice.' Kagome parked the car and got out, locking the car after Sango closed her door. They walked into the restraunt, arms linked, and sat down in a booth by the window away from everyone else. An averaged hieghted woman came over to their table to take drinks orders and such. Kagome was first to speak.

"Hey, Yuka, this is Sango and I thought we'd drop by for lunch... What's good?" She asked her old friend.

"Kagome, its good to see you again and I wish you didn't work so much, we really need to hang out some time and go shopping." Yuka replied.

"I agree, but I'm moving out and away from Inuyasha by friday so I'll be unpacking and such all weekend, maybe next week when I have a day off?" She asked.

"Yea, that would be nice..." she paused," the usual then? for both of you?"

"Yea, that's Yuka." Kagome smiled brightly as the young woman walked away.

"I didn't know you knew her," Sango said, jealously sparking in her voice.

Kagome hearing it decided to consider her words carefully."We went to higschool together and don't really talk much other then when I come to have lunch here, don't worry so much Sango, you're still my best friend!" She announced.

Sango sighed and accepted Kagome's words. They sat there and waited for their food, talking about houses and what Kagome was planning on doing. Kagome was nervous at first but decided to tell Sango, she deserved to be ther first one to know.

"I don't think I'll need a house, just a moving truck for my clothes and shippou's stuff." Kagome said, taking a deep breath.

"And why not? What aren't you telling me?" Sango asked, leaning across the table.

"Sesshomaru and I like eachother and he asked me to move in with him."

"You aren't even dating him and you just broke up with his brother who you loved!" Sango exclaimed.

"I figured it out, I never loved him I just loved the fact of having him but I never had him so I can only say I loved him as a brother. So I'm moving in with Sesshomaru and we're going to start dating." Kagome took another deep breath, wishing her friend would understand.

"Well if you think its a good idea. Miroku and I have only been dating a year or so and haven't moved in with eachother yet."

"You two should, you both love each other dearly."

"Yea, but I don't know if I'm ready to truely share everything."

"Well I can understand... but good luck with everything."

"You too Kags."

They sat and talked about nonsense stuff, about shippou, about Sesshomaru, about Miroku, and about kirara. Their food came and they ate, making sure to fill up. Their conversation continued as they got into the car and Kagome drove Sango back to work. They said their goodbyes and Kagome drove off, going back to work. She looked at her clock again, it was already 3:50, where had the time gone?! The drive was short as she sped down the streets, trying to get back to finish her work for the day. She got back up to her office and finished up, waiting for Sesshomaru to come and get her._ 'I wonder if he will come get me.'_ she asked herself and almost immediately the phone rang.

Before she could say anything Sesshomaru spoke,"Please come to the elevator so we can leave," she turned and saw the elevator door open and Sesshomaru holding a phone. She got up and locked her door, speed walking to the elevator. He patted her head and pushed the garage level button. The elevator doors opened again and they got into the car. He started the car and drove off. The car ride was silent again, neither knew what to say. It hadn't been as long of a day as yesterday was for Kagome and Sesshomaru's days were always the same. Kagome caughed, trying to break the silence and it worked. Sesshomaru looked over and asked if she was alright she smiled and nodded, it was good to hear his voice. They pulled up infront of the house and she got out of the car and waited for Sesshomaru to walk around.

"How was your day?" she asked him.

He shrugged,"Same as always, very boring."

"Well on wednesday I'm off, will you go with me to get some of my stuff packed?" she asked, her heart beat speeding up and her hopes high.

"I would love too." He stopped her at the top of the stairs before they could go inside. "Kagome, tell me something right now," she nodded, "Am I your rebound from Inuyasha? I have to say that I really love you and have always admired you from afar."

"Sesshomaru, Why would I use you as a rebound? I told you I never loved Inuyasha, yea he hurt me pretty bad but not bad enough to stop my heart from working. I feel great when I'm around you." She took a breath, trying to figure out how to word it. "I feel like the world couldn't take me down..." she had hoped she worded that alright.

"And all of this feeling has come from the two days we've been together?" he was curious.

"When ever I'm in the same room with you Sesshomaru," She paused and gasped so little it was hardly noticable."When ever we are in the same room and neither of us notice each other I still felt it... I wasn't untill we actually met in the elevator that it felt like my heart was in my throat."

He pulled her in for a hug and it shocked her, had her words meant that much to him? Only he knew what they meant to him and she was planning on finding out. "You look gorgeous today," he said in a whisper into her ear. She blushed and thanked him. "Shall be go in now?" She nodded and followed him in as he opened the door. There were never any servants hanging around doing anything and she wondered if they were all afraod of Sesshomaru. _'that's obvious,'_ she thought, careful not to say it outloud. He lead her back up the stairs and to her room so she could change. "Dinner will be in ten minutes, hurry and change," she spoke and shut her bedroom.

"He didn't even give me time to answer," she spoke in a whisper to herself. She walked over to her open suit cases and found some pajamas. These were less seductive and more comfortable. The pants were lose and midnight blue with swirls on it. It was a tight spaghetti strap shirt and looked to small for it rose up above her waist line. The shirt too was midnight blue with little silver swirls on it and words reading 'Well behaved women seldom make history.' She heard a knock on the door.

"Kagome, are you done?" She rushed to the door and stepped out and next to Sesshomaru. "Yes, I'm done" She smiled and he backed back.

He thought the pajama set were cute and really said 'I'm Kagome.' They walked down the halls, both deep in thought, until Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand, rubbing his thumb across the space between her thumb and pointer finger. She shivered at the pleasure and did the same to him. Jaken was standing at the door with Rin, waiting for them. He opened the doors and let the three walk in and sit down infront of bowls of soup. It smelt wonderful! The three sat down, Sesshomaru at the head and the females on either side of him.

Quiet would have been an understandment at dinner that night, no one said a thing and not even the spoons made a sound as they went into their respective bowls. Kagome didn't know what to do except be quiet and try to finish so she could leave. "Sesshomaru, may I please be excused?" She said softly, hoping the answer was a 'yes.' "No Kagome, we all sit here until the last one is done." She bowed her head, keeping her hair out of the bowl. Rin was the last one down and they left to go tuck Rin in. Kagome had forced Sesshomaru to go, no matter what he thought was right. They left a content little girl and made it back to their own rooms. It was still quiet, the uneasy quiet that had made Kagome want to leave the table. Sesshomaru took her hand again and felt it was ice cold and decided to take off his jacket and give it to her. She smiled warmly up at him and he found comfort in it. Even though the silence was nerve racking, their rooms came into view way too soon. They enjoyed their time together and, honestly, they wouldn't give it up for the world. Their part was as sweet as ever with a kiss and a goodnight. Kagome was giddy as she fell into her bed, drifting to sleep. Sesshomaru, on the other had, was overly happy to know he had everyone he wanted and maybe more one day. He went to bed thinking about Kagome again and wishing they could sleep together.

In the middle of the night, Sesshomaru was awaken by cries and sniffles. He rose from bed and went in search of the salty tears. _'The noise was coming from Kagome's room'_ he noticed after opening his bedroom door. He closed his door and opened her, walking in and over to her bed. She was shivering and tears were streaming down her face. He moved to the side of the bed with the most room and slide in next to her. She turned roughly and hit him, but he didn't care. Her front was to him now and he pulled her in close to him. "Kagome, its alright..." he started, "Its only a bad dream honey." She stirred and looked up, groggy eyed, at Sesshomaru and then drifted back to sleep. He pulled her in closer as she cuddled into him and his warm. Her shivering stopped and she smiled, looking as if she was having a good dream. He made a note to ask her about it in the morning as sleep over took him.


	6. A little rightful action

WHOOP!! Comments!! Yea, so about taking so long to get chapters up here.  
I've been on vacation and haven't been able to get online nor really had time to write  
But here is what I have so far  
I hope you like it... oh yea... little tad bit of a lime!!

**_EDIT:  
I have fixed the repat thing, sorry guys... I guess I pasted it a few times extra by accident... I've lost a little part of my mind recently so bear with me? I am writing the next chapter right now... and its definately going to be a surprise... maybe... unless you can read my mind... can you? Oh and I've added some more at the end if you want to go read it I love you guys, don't forget.  
Comments motivation_**

**Behind Closed Eyes**

**Chapter 6**

**_last time:_**

In the middle of the night, Sesshomaru was awaken by cries and sniffles. He rose from bed and went in search of the salty tears. 'The noise was coming from Kagome's room' he noticed after opening his bedroom door. He closed his door and opened hers, walking in and over to her bed. She was shivering and tears were streaming down her face. He moved to the side of the bed with the most room and slide in next to her. She turned roughly and hit him, but he didn't care. Her front was to him now and he pulled her in close to him. "Kagome, its alright..." he started, "Its only a bad dream honey." She stirred and looked up, groggy eyed, at Sesshomaru and then drifted back to sleep. He pulled her in closer as she cuddled into him and his warm. Her shivering stopped and she smiled, looking as if she was having a good dream. He made a note to ask her about it in the morning as sleep over took him.

**_!!Tuesday!!_**

Kagome rolled viciously over and hit Sesshomaru who had already been awake. Her dream went from bad to wonderful and he could tell just from breathing in her scent. What had awoken him was surprising on his part. The scent of her arousal and soft hardly noticable moans escaping her lips had awoken him before she started to turn in the bed. Her arousal faded and her moans turned into whimpers of pain and she had tears coming from her eyes as she rolled over to face Sesshomaru. He pulled her close and started to purr causing his chest to rumble. His comforting notion wasn't unnoticed for she seemed to whimper more and hit his chest. He stopped and started to shake Kagome lightly. "Kagome, wake up..." He started. "It is just a dream... wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up into his amber orbs. She felt his arms around her and was surprised. "You are in my bed?" She asked if unsure she was out of her dream yet.

"Yes, you were having a bad dream so I came in here and laid with you." he told her as she snuggled closer.

Her arms snaked around his body and her hands moved up and down his back as if to make sure he was real. She closed her eyes again, not in the thought of sleeping but just in relaxing in his embrace. He heard her sigh and wondered if now would be the time to ask about her dreams. She decided for him.

"The first dream I had was with Inuyasha," she spoke when her face hidden against his chest, "He was out and I decided to go surprise him and meet him after the conference so i drove to work and sat in the parking lot, parked next to his car." Her voice crack and she sniffed to try to hold her tears in, "He got off of the elevator with Kikyou in his arms and he didn't even see me as I got out of the car and stood there. He put Kikyou in his car and walked to get in on his side. I screamed something at him and he turned to look at me with horror in his eyes like he had seen a ghost. He asked who I was and I ran, I didn't get in my car, I just ran and he followed. I didn't know what to do so I hid until he found me and then all I could do was cry and yell and beat his chest."

The tears were flowing freely down her face now and she was sniffling slightly with her fist clenched on his back. His thumb and pointer finger went under her chin and brought her up to look him in the eyes. She closed her beautful eyes as another tear fell. He wiped away the tear. She looked up at him, curiousity in his eyes. "He can't hurt you any more Kagome, I'm here now." She smiled at his words and her tears stopped. "Tell me of your other dreams..." He trailed off, not knowing if that was the right thing to say.

"I was here with you," she smiled brightly looking up at him, "I know this sounds childish but please no laughing," she picked at him, knowing he wouldn't laugh but he nodded in acceptance anyway. "I was a princess and you were my shining knight, you rescued me from Kikyou, who was an evil witch. We escaped her grasp and ran away to your cottage. We stayed there and...uuuuuummmmm... made love." Her words were hesitant when she thought about anything sexual with him. "Then Inuyasha and the witch showed up and while we were doing our thing he stabbed you ontop of me and I was just barely able to escape the thrust of his blade. I got up and ran as fast and as hard as I could away from them but they caught up to me... and thats when you woke me up," she smiled, tears forming in her eyes as she recollected the dream.

"There is no need to worry," he spoke, quite enjoying the way her dream had begun, "What can anyone do to you while you are in my protection?" He had asked her a rhetorical question in hopes she knew it and wouldn't answer.

Kagome, being the way she was, answered anyway. "They could shoot us! They could hide in the bushes and shoot us!" she exclaimed and threw her hands in the air. He could almost laugh at her actions, almost. His emotionless, cold side just wouldn't allow him to laugh the way he wanted to. This change in himself so abrutly had left one side mush and the other unbreakable stone. His character as of recently had been so unlike him and since the recent change he had been argueing with himself whether to change back to being an emtionless cold person or stay the way he was right now with Kagome.

"I'm off today Sesshomaru, do you have to work or can you come with me to that place I use to live and help me pack up some stuff?" she spoke in almost whispers as she watched his face stay like stone as his eyes played the emotion.

His attention was brought up to her as she spoke, his eyes were filled with undecisive questions. "I do not have to go to work today, they will call if they have a problem." Her smile brighten him on the inside and she cuddled down against him.

"When should we leave then?" She asked, her words muffled.

"As soon as we get dressed and eat," he made a move to get up but she pulled him back into bed with her.

"Do not leave me so soon, we have all morning to get ready, it is barely seven o'clock." she pleded with him as her arms fell around his waist as she embraced him.

"We should not even be in the same bed together-" he had started but was cut off by Kagome.

"You wanted to start dating!! Why can't we be in the same bed?! Its not like we're having sex?!" She exclaimed. She recollected her words and blushed deeply, hiding her face in his side.

"I guess you are right," he moved so he was facing her. His fingers slid under her chin and brought her face up so their eyes met. "Do not hide your blush, it is very cute and i enjoy seeing it on your face."

The compliment finished it for her. Her face grew such a dark red it was hard to believe she could turn that color in a blush. She shook her head from his grasp and put it back down against his side... or what she thought was his side.

"Kagome... do not be alarmed but your face is on my lap." he meant to move her but she thought other wise. She gasped and jumped out of bed to run to the bathroom.

_'What else could possibly go wrong?!'_ she asked herself as she as on the bathroom counter. There was a knock at the door that brought her out of her thoughts. "Kagome, I am sorry but would you like your shirt? I found it lying on the bed."

"Uummm...No thanks, I think I'm going to get shower," She said, jumping off the counter to turn the water on in the huge jacuzzi tub.

He could sense the embarassment in her voice and decided to taunt her a bit. His fingers slid over the coldness of the door knob and he found that she had forgoten to lock it. He opened the door and stepped inside to find an already undressing Kagome. "May I join you?" He asked in a husky voice. She grabbed for a towel and found none, her hands had to do as she tried to hide her body from him. "You look stunning," Sesshomaru mused over her. As a last resort she jumped into the bathtub to try to hide. The water was still cold as her feet touched down and she yelped. He laughed at her quietly.

"Why do you think you can just barge in here?!" she screamed from the bathtub where she was hiding behind a wall.

"Well you did bring up the point that we are dating so I decided to let myself in." He mocked her words and walked over to her, dropping her shirt and untying his robe to reveal a muscled fatigue. His body was ripped perfectly. His washboard abs and chissled chest leading down to his boxers which hid the intimate parts of himself and down his muscular legs. He stopped infront of the bathtub infront of her and dropped his robe. She was speechless and he took it as a yes. He could tell her heart beat had sped up and could smell her arousal, but she didn't know that.

His arms extended towards her and she glided through the shallow water of the tub and into his arms, entranced with his whole being. Her arms slinked around him in an embrace and she was able to whisper out a 'wow.' and lay her head against his chest. The deep rumble in his chest from his chuckle brought her out of her day dream to look up at him and notice where she was. "How dare you barge in here and just think I will let you bathe with me?!" She began to yell at him but was at a loss for hers after her first sentance.

"Well first off, I asked you and you never rejected me." he grinned and brought her face to look him in the eyes. "Its nothing to be embarrassed about." He took her into his embrace, his fingers running up and donw her back until they slipped over the clasp of her bra and, deciding quickly, unhooked it easily and letting it fall to the ground. Her firm bouncy breasts were released as he pushed her off of him and looked her over.

She covered herself and shook her head vigoriously. "I am not rejecting you Sesshomaru... I'm just..." she paused and held back tears, "I'm just not ready... I've never been with a man farther then kissing... and I don't want to use you as a rebound. I want to make sure I have feelings for you before we go farther."

He leaned down and turned off the water. "I understand." He turned and grabbed her a towel, wrapping it around her shoulders. "Come, lets get ready." She took his hand in hers, trying to reassure him that she still wanted to be with him. He smirked and squeezed her hand in response. She thought he took it the wrong way. He knew what she thought. What she didn't know was that he understood completely and was willing to wait.

She squeezed his hand in response as he led her out of the bathroom. He walked her over to the bed and sat her down before walking over to her suitcases and picking them up. "Thank you," She whispered out, still in a trance about his figure. He carried the cases over to her and sat them on the bed. She turned around and opened each bag while holding the towel over her. He grabbed one of her hands so her attention was brought up to him. She fluttered her sad eyes as if to get the absent tears out of her eyes.

He leaned down and laid a soft passionate kiss on her dry lips. She kissed him back just as passionately even in her shocked state. He pulled back and opened his eyes to look at her. Her sad demeanor changed into a peaceful one. "Perfect," was the only thing she could say. He could only think of the same thing. Neither thought the kiss was perfect in itself, but in that moment is was exactly what they both needed.

"I cannot say I love you Sesshomaru, but I like you a lot..." she started, still dazed a bit from the kiss, "I cannot love without first lusting and I do lust for you, but I do not want to rush into something and end up hurting you."

"I will not say I love you," he kissed her forehead, "But I will say you are exactly what I've ever wanted." He kissed her cheek and stood to leave as she began to blush again. She decided to let him be gone from her for a little bit, she needed to let what he said soak in. He opened the door and said something before he closed the door completely but she didn't hear it, she could hear nothing but her mind screaming at her of what to do.

Kagome stood, shaking her head to get out of the daze. She bent over her suitcase and searched through her clothes until she found some cut up baggy jeans and a black tank top along with a black bra. "DAMNIT!" She screamed in pain and in anger as her suitcase fell off of the bed and onto her foot. The suitcase flew across the room and smashed into the opening door, causing it to close again. She kept her cross face as she dressed. The door opened again and Rin walked in unnoticed by Kagome who was deep in thought.

"Momma?" the little girl dressed in a pair of jeans and an orange tee-shirt, "Momma?" she started tugging on Kagome's sleeve.

Kagome looked down at the girl, "Yes Rin?" She asked, wiping her glazed over eyes.

"You kicked the suitcase and Rin was coming to get you to tell you its time to go," she smiled up at Kagome. "Were you crying?"

"No dear, I wasn't crying I was just deep in thought, that's all..." Kagome rubbed the girls head gently, "Come lets go." She grabbed her purse off of the floor next to her bed and they left the room, Kagome holding Rin's hand carefully.

Sesshomaru met the two females at the front door wearing very casual clothes. "Jeans and a tee-shirt Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked teasingly. He gave her a little "hmf." and held the door open for the two. He walked over to his luxury black Jaguar and open the doors for both females. Kagome was first in and he shut her door before helping Rin into her car seat. Sesshomaru walked over to the driver's side and slide in, starting the car and driving off.

The car ride was silent which caused an uneasy Rin to begin humming. Kagome decided to break the silence. "Sesshomaru, I need to pick up my son from my mother's house... I miss him," she looked over to the man driving.

"I thought you were still..." he paused to think of a word less bad for Rin to hear, "innocent."

"I am, he's my adopted son... I found him being beaten by some punks and he said he didn't have his parents anymore, so I took him in and adopted him when we could find the his papers." She smiled brightly and turned on the car radio and changing the settings so the music was completely set to Rin's corner of the car. Kagome made sure it was low enough so it wouldn't hurt Sesshomaru's ears.

"Oh, well then we can stop by there after we leave from packing." He looked over to here for confrimation.

"I kinda wanted Rin to have something to do while we are packing and such," he reached over and touched his hand on the steering wheel. "Please?"

"If you can tell me how to get there." Kagome leaped onto Sesshomaru, who kept complete control of the car. She hugged him tightly and sat back in her seat, blushing slightly. The car ride went nicely as she gave the directions, Rin sang in the back seat and Sesshomaru sat quietly, driving to the shrine. They pulled up infront of the steep staircase leading to the shrine and Kagome stepped out, "Who wants to come?" she giggled while asking. Rin raised her hand quickly and tried to unhook herself from the car seat. Sesshomaru leaned back and unhooked it for her as Kagome opened the door. Rin jumped out and took Kagome's hand who lead her around the car and out of the street. Sesshomaru followed the two up the stairs and across a cemented stone pathway and up to the shrine. Kagome opened the door and walked in, Sesshomaru shutting the door behind them. There was rambling in the other room and a soft spoken voice calling out, "Who's there?" it asked.

"Mom, its just me..." she paused, "and I brought some friends." Kagome walked through the doorway and into the living room from the front hallway.

Shippou sat asleep on the couch beside Kagome's mom who had her book in hand from where she was reading. She stood and walked over to embrace her daughter. "Hey, I didn't expect you until friday...and who are these two cutie pies?" She smiled softly and rubbed the top of Rin's head, earning a gaint smile.

"This little missy is Rin and the tall handsome man is Sesshomaru." Kagome moved so he could bow and shake her mother's hand, "Sesshomaru this is my mother. Mrs. Higurashi... and Rin you can call her Grandma." Rin jumped into the older woman's arms and hugged her tightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Higurashi." Sesshomaru bowed again and looked around the room, "You have a very comfortable home here."

Mrs. Higurashi blushed lightly. "Thank you Mr. Tashio." Everyone knew who Sesshomaru was and wouldn't dare use his name without permission. Shippou stirred on the couch and Mrs. Higurashi motioned everyone out of the room. Kagome lead everyone into the kitchen and pulled out chairs for everyone but herself. Instead of sitting Kagome walked over to the tea kettle and filled it with water to start some tea. She made her way around the kitchen, pulling out cups and a box of tea bags from the cabinet. Sesshomaru watched her intently, not noticing the older woman staring at him in thought.

Kagome walked about over to the table and sat down between her mother and Sesshomaru. "Why are you all so quiet?" She asked with a smile, looking around the table.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Sesshomaru, "What are you all doing today?" She asked politely.

He looked away from Kagome to look into her mother's eyes and answer, "We are going over to the house Kagome use to call home and are going to pack what we can today." He looked out into the hallway where they had come from just a moment ago when a small sniffle was heard. No one else seemed to hear it so he commented, "I think Shippou is awake." He looked to Kagome.

"Why don't you all talk and get to know each other, I'll go get Shippou," Kagome said as she stopped her mother was getting up. "I will be right back." She walked out of the room and over to the couch to sit next to shippou. "Shippou dear, wake up." She pulled the kitsune into her lap to cuddle him again herself. He opened his eyes and smiled up at his mother. "Momma, can we go home now?" She giggled at his comment and nodded, "First there are people I want you to meet and after tea we will leave." She picked him up and cradled him in her arms as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Does anyone else live here with you?" Sesshomaru asked politely, taking in the surroundings.

"Yes, My father and Souta, Kagome's brother." Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru's side and listened intently until they stopped talking and looked up to her. "Shippou, this is Sesshomaru and The little cutie over there is Rin." Rin waved and Sesshomaru looked to the little bundle in Kagome's arms. "Sesshomaru, would you hold him while I get the tea?" She asked as the kettle went off. Sesshomaru sighed and nodded, not use to this kind of thing. She laid the half asleep kitsune in his arms and walked over to the stove. He looked at the child who blinked up curiously at him.

"You have a way with children Mr Tashio... Shippou is not kind to strangers." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and leaned over to rub the top of Shippou's head.

"Please, call me Sesshomaru." a grin appeared on his face as Shippou took ahold of Sesshomaru's finger. "I never thought I was this good with children."

"I'm glad you are, Shippou really hated Inuyasha," Kagome spoke while walking over two cups of tea and sitting one infront of Rin and the other infront of her mother. She walked back over to pick up two more cups and bring them over for her and Sesshomaru. "Shippou, dear?" He looked up to the one he called mom and nodded, jumping from Sesshomaru's arms and walking out of the kitchen.

"He really loves the attention and to be babied." Kagome spoke after taking a silent sip of her tea. "Oh! sugar anyone?" She giggled and stood again until a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into her seat.

"Let me get it Kagome," Sesshomaru said and stood walking over to the cabinets. She was about to tell him where it was until he opened a cabinet and took it out, she had almost forgotten of his demon abilities. He brought the sugar jar back over to the table and set it down, opening it and pouring a spoon full into Rin's cup and stirred. Rin smiled happily and sipped at her sweet tea after he was done. The three adults talked about work and the down time they would get. Kagome's mother talked about the shrine and how Sesshomaru and Kagome had become so close. The conversation went along nicely until the subject was brought up that Kagome knew she wouldn't get out of forever.

"So, Kagome, what made the final decision on leaving Inuyasha? I know you said he was being a bad word but you never elaborated." The comment made Kagome sigh heavily and stare aimlessly into her cup.

"I was tired of being second mom, I really thought I loved him but I realized I didn't, especially when he told me for the first time that he truely loved me and wanted me and not Kikyou." She sighed and held back her tears as hard as she could.

"Kagome, its not the end of the world... He'll see what he lost and be miserable because of it..." Mrs. Higurashi paused for a moment and thought on her words, "But you Kagome will find someone better who will love you and treat you right because that's what you deserve... You will find that guy some day." Kagome kept her gaze on the cup and her mother took the opportunity to look at Sesshomaru who nodded in response to her comment. She knew then what he was holding back from Kagome. "Honey, I bet you have a guy right now who is that great and you just haven't seen it yet."

Shippou ran into the room carrying an overly stuffed yellow backpack full of his toys and clothes that he had brought. "Thank you momma but we must go. I'll call you later and let you come see the new house soon." Kagome stood and Rin and Sesshomaru followed. Sesshomaru took the bag from Shippou. Shippou took Sesshomaru's hand after Rin took Kagome's hand. Kagome hugged her mother and they left with 'I love yous' and hugs and kisses.

Kagome took the spare car seat from her mother's car and carried it to Sesshomaru's car. Sesshomaru strapped in Rin and Kagome strapped in Shippou then they both got into the car. "Thank you for letting me pick up Shippou," Kagome said to try to make the ride shorter with conversation.

"It is no problem, plus Rin seems to like him." He motioned to the two chatting children in the back seat. Kagome turned around to look at them and giggled as to say 'how cute.'

The car ride was quiet between the two adults, but the two children in the back chatted wildly about anything and everything. Shippou talked about the shrine and living with Kagome and Rin talked about Kaede and living with Sesshomaru. Kagome leaned over to lay her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. The house Kagome use to call home came into view and she sat up, holding back tears. It was hard to look at the house she had shared with the man she thought she had loved. Sesshomaru turned off the car and brought Kagome to look at him. "Do not worry so much, you will be fine... All three of us are here." Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru's words and let herself out of the car with a nod.

Sesshomaru helped Shippou this time and Kagome took care of Rin. Shippou ran over to Rin and took her hand, leading her up the stairs. Kagome called after them and they stopped at the top of the stairs. "Shippou, get a maid and tell her to help you pack what suitcases you have, we will get your furniture later, ok?" Shippou nodded and opened the door, leading Rin inside. The two children were gone in a matter of seconds. Kagome giggled and let Sesshomaru lead her up the stairs. They walked in the already open doors and Sesshomaru shut the door behind them.

Kagome looked around to find the house just as she had left it. She walked up the curving stairs with Sesshomaru following her. "Please don't fight with Inuyasha if you see him, just ignore him please." She talked extremely soft to Sesshomaru, afraid Inuyasha would hear her. She looked back at him and saw him nod in acceptance.

He followed her all the way to her room and through the grand doors. "I'm going to go get some boxes and some suitcases, sit if you want to."

"I think I'm going to come help you." She lead the way to her closet where more suitcases lay under her shelves of clothes and where boxes were piling above the racks full of clothes. "Were you planning on moving?" He asked her while picking up a pile of boxes and bringing them out into the open of the bed room.

"Yes, I had been thinking about it but Inuyasha is so dense he didn't even care to notice the boxes pile up and there being more suitcases." She smiled and followed him with suitcases in her arms. "If you wouldn't mind going into the bathroom and bring stuf out of there, I think I'm going to put those things in the boxes for now and start taking stuff down towards the end of the day." She walked back into the closet and came out with an arm full of clothes. He walked into the bathroom and stared at the glory of her make-up and other items. He cleared the counter top of her stuff and brought it back into the bedroom. She had already started folding her clothes and packing them tightly into different suitcases based on casual, formal, and business. He unfolded a box and began putting the items neatly into the box.

Their organized packing wasn't even disturbed when a loud cackling echoed down the hall and the bedroom door busted opened. Sesshomaru was the first to look up at the two people who had entered the room. He nudged Kagome and she looked over to the door as well, stunned beyond belief. "Hello there Inuyasha, I see nothing has changed." She spoke calmly, using her miko powers to hit him from across the room. She may be inexperienced but she wasn't stupid as to how to use her powers. Inuyasha noticably stumbled, catching himself on one foot.

"Well, what I do doesn't concern you anymore." He smirked, trying to make her cry.

"You're right, and what I do doesn't concern you... so why don't you and your slut leave MY room so Sesshomaru can have some privacy." She leaned back against Sesshomaru, taking his hand into hers and kissing the top of it.

"Kikyou is not a slut!!" He screamed across the room, his eyes turning slightly red.

"I do believe she is." Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, "Haven't you heard Inuyasha? Kikyou was caught in a hotel with your credit card and a certain evil hanyu named Naraku."

Slowly losing control, Kikyou pulled Inuyasha into her embrace to try to calm him. He pushed her off, causing her to hit the closed door and fall to the ground. "This is not true, right Kikyou?"

"Of course not my love, she is just lying to get you to be angry at me." Kikyou said, trying to stand.

"Actually, I don't care what you do with her... I just don't want you to get AIDs or something along those lines, I can't let you die no matter how much I hate you." Kagome's smiled widened evilly as she spoke and Sesshomaru's arms loosened around her as her aura flared alittle. She sent another blast towards him, causing him to fall to the floor next to Kikyou.

A growl omitted from Inuyasha who stood and charged at Kagome. Sesshomaru pushed her behind him and grabbed his half-brother by the neck. "Do not touch her Inuyasha." He growled to the hanyu threaten to hurt Kagome. Inuyasha struggled in Sesshomaru's grasp, but Sesshomaru only tightened it. Kikyou sat back on the floor, watching and Kagome shot a burst of energy to knock Inuyasha out of Sesshomaru's grasp and into the courtyard through the bedroom window.

"I thought we said no fighting," she teased as she walked back over to Sesshomaru and kissed him on the cheek. "But I do thank you all the same."

He kissed her on the lips passionately the pulled away slowly, "I must protect what I love."

She stood there in shock, "You love me?"

He nodded and looked over to where Kikyou was trying to scoot out of the room unnoticed. "So, my brother's wench is so weak that she either cannot or will not protect what she loves." He chuckled low which caused Kikyou to shiver in terror.

"I told you she was a slut." Kagome spoke as Inuyasha jumped back through the window, "She doesn't love you and never has, she's just using you for her over purposes... And you know what Inuyasha? I've known all along and never said anything." She placed the back of her hand over her mouth and chuckled, smirking evilly.

Inuyasha's ears folded back in his shame. Kikyou stood and walked out of the room, her truth told to the one who she had eating out of her hands. Inuyasha followed to try to obtain the truth he believed and not the words of the woman who broke his heart. Kagome and Sesshomaru watched them leave before beginning to speak.

Kagome was first. "Lets get these bags into the car and leave."

He smiled slightly at her and kissed her cheek, "Go get the children, I will meet you by the car."

She kissed his cheek and moved away from him, starting into a jog as she went for the kids. Some how she knew there was a secret lying behind his emotionless eyes. He had told her he loved her yet she still knew there was more, maybe she could pry a little into his life, sneak up to his office or maybe even sneak into his room one night while he was asleep. As her thoughts persisted, an evil smirk played on her lips.


	7. Relaxation1

**Sorry its taken me so long to post...  
School just started and homework is a bitch!!!  
So without further waiting, here is what I have!!!  
Oh and read the note at the bottom when you're done... its important...**

**The more comments, the faster I write **

"I have felt the love that could force gods off their pedistools."  
Me

**Behind Closed Eyes**

_**Last time:**_

She kissed his cheek and moved away from him, starting into a jog as she went for the kids. Some how she knew there was a secret lying behind his emotionless eyes. He had told her he loved her yet she still knew there was more, maybe she could pry a little into his life, sneak up to his office or maybe even sneak into his room one night while he was asleep. As her thoughts persisted, an evil smirk played on her lips.

**_Chapter 7_**

She chased the thought away as she neared Shippou's room where she could hear a massive amount of giggles and a few crashes ever so often. "Shippou dear, have you packed some boxes?" Her words poured out breathy and soft as she was lost in thoughts. She opened the cracked door to her 'son's' room and looked inside to see it empty. "Shippou? Rin? Maya? Where could you be?"

There were giggles from the closet and under the bed but none were from Shippou's servant, Maya. Kagome walked to the closet door and opened it to stare into a walk in closet the use to be full of toys and clothes for all occasions. 'So they have gotten much done.' she thought as she saw Shippou's toy box at the end of the closet. She walked over to it and sat on the top of it, placing her hand to her chin. "Now, I wonder where Shippou could be... I hope he's not in this toy box, I heard someone say it was too old to move and I might have to leave it here." she spoke, trying not to laugh.

A knock came from under her. She stood up as an essentric Shippou bursted out of it with tear swelled eyes, "Momma, don't leave me! I was in the toy box!" He jumped into her arms and she kissed his forehead, telling him she would never leave him. Then another giggle was heard. Rin was the only one left. Kagome walked out of the closet and looked around the room with Shippou in her arms.

"Shippou, I think its time to leave... I hope Rin's not up here, I might have to leave her by herself." Shippou giggled as he understood the plan and Rin crawled out from under the bed, confusion on her face.

"Why would you leave me?" She asked as Kagome knelt down beside her, placing Shippou on the ground.

"I would never leave you, I just had to find you so we could get going, its time to go home... The day has drifted from us and its almost dinner time." Her stomache growled but she still smiled at the already smiling children. "I think its close to dinner time." she stood and took each child's hand before starting to walk. Shippou stopped her and pulled away from her grasp.

"Momma, Maya and Sukai and Sairin are still hiding, we have to get them so they wont be left." What shippou said made Kagome smile so brightly at how kind he was for a demon pup. He took off to move things away so he could find them, but he found nothing inside his room. His eyes were sad as he looked up to Kagome but soon filled with joy as another idea popped into his head. He ran over to the bathroom door, connecting his bathroom to his room, and opened it.

The shower curtain moved as he swung it open to find Maya. Next he walked over to the little closet in the bathroom where he opened it and found Sukai. His hand went to his chin as he thought about were Sairin could be. Kagome giggled and began to help him look for the third servant. She walked out of the bathroom and back into the closet where boxes were packed up. How did she miss it?

Shippou followed her into the room and jumped behind the box. "OW!" A voice screamed as Shippou landed.

"Sorry, Sairin," Shippou spoke as he moved away from Sairin and behind Kagome. The adults laughed and followed each other out of the closet and out of the entire bedroom. The two children looked at each other and shrugged it off, not knowing what was so funny.

Silence swept over them as they made their way down the stairs and to the front door. Kagome turned to the maids and bowed, "I'm sorry I have to leave you here with Inuyasha... But as soon as I'm secured in one place, I'll be sure to bring you to my house." She smiled warmly at the two women and the one male. " We will be back to claim the boxes, could you possibly finish packing the stuff? I want everything I have ever bought, furniture wise, to be given or sold to someone. Inuyasha deserves nothing I have ever given to him." She took each child's hand in her own and walked down the stairs and to the awaiting car.

"Do not make me wait again," Sesshomaru growled as he opened the two doors on the passenger side of the car, his beast growling at him for trying to scare the one it wanted. He noticed that this was the first time his beast had risen for a human. It surprised him even more that it had not happened when he was laying next to her.

"We will not my lord." Kagome spoke in a husky whisper to him as she slide into the car and he closed the door behind her.

He noticed this, but decided to blow it off as he buckled in the children and slid in on his side of the car. The car roared on, making its power noticable and they rode in the car as Sesshomaru drove. Everyone stayed silent, even the children in the back seat, feeling the tension flowing through the car. Neither of the adults could think of how the tension come to be, but Kagome had an idea. She felt that the questions she had asked herself about his secret had caused her to become angry with him for keeping something from her. If he loved her, he was suppose to tell her everything, right? And how could he love her now, she wasn't even sure if she loved him, nor was she sure she could please a man like him.

Sesshomaru looked over to the woman staring out the window as he took an unusual turn towards the country and sped up. She looked over to him and the children stared in wonder. As if she had asked a question, he answered. "We are going to take a few days off from working." his stoic, harsh voice carried through the car, "And we will be back to get the rest of your belongings Kagome." He turned the radio on and left it at that.

The children, who had remained silent for the majority of the ride, exploded in laugher as Kagome started to sing and Sesshomaru tried to quiet her. They were out of the city limits and driving through the country with mountains and hills on one side and trees and fields on the other. No one but Sesshomaru knew where they were going. Rin had never paid attention enough to know where they were and Kagome and Shippou had never been out of the city. Sesshomaru finally stopped his ranting of why she should not sing in the car with him and turned the radio off.

She stayed quiet until some of his anger floated away...

_"I can't wait,  
to see you,  
Wont you stay with me.  
I can't wait,  
to hold you.  
Forever you and me  
I can't wait,  
to be with you  
All night and day._

The whole car went quiet as she sung a song she had made up completely on her own. The children in the back stared in amazement and Sesshomaru was surprised she could actually sing. The voice she had used earlier was obviously used to get on his nerves. This voice that flowed through his ears now was so heavenly, the angels would be jealous of her talents.

_Wont you save me,  
from the demon within.  
Bring your shing light,  
to scare the darkness away._

_I just want...  
your love TONIGHT!!!_

_Bring me home,  
make me yours,  
fill me with sweet nothings._

The first one to speak up was Shippou, in his soft voice that went almost unnoticed be Kagome. "Momma? Who is that song for? You've never sung it before."

Kagome turned around to face Shippou, "Honey my song isn't really dedicated to anyone right now... but if you must have someone then I'll call him prince charming..." She smiled brightly at her child and turned back around to turn on the radio for the kids. After her singing was done, the car stayed quiet until Sesshomaru pulled into a gravel driveway and through two tall gorgeous gates.

"We are here..." He soft in a softer tone then he had earlier.

"Its lovely Sesshomaru." Kagome spoke as he stopped infront of the stairs and turned the car off.

Everyone spilled out of the car and Sesshomaru opened the truck. He gave a small bag to each of the children and gave Kagome a light medium sized bag and he took the rest. They walked in a line up the stairs and through the doors that were held open by a small rabbit youki. She greeted them and took the children by the hands to lead them to their rooms. Sesshomaru motioned Kagome forward and she walked up the stairs first. She made a mental note to herself to exam the mansion further when he was too... anything... to hurry her about.

The walk was just as long as the one in Sesshomaru's mansion in the city. She was tired and ready for a nap by the time he finally showed her her room. He opened the door and she walked over to the king size bed to plop down and lay back. He placed her bags next the the bed and sat down beside her.

"What do you think?" He asked, noticing how intently she was looking around.

"I love it," Her eyes had fallen on the furniture. Each piece was a different shade or a different type of wood altogether but the beige and marroon walls helped to blend everything together. The bed was a canopy with sheer white curtains hanging down and blood red sheets with black pillow cases. Some of the furniture had vases filled with beautiful flowers, one had a clock on it and the biggest and most gorgeous of all the furniture was the long vanity dresser. There was a jewelry box, a necklace rack, a black and red vase with lilies and roses and flowers she couldn't even name. Everything was beautiful. She looked around one more time and found that there was no television in the room so she figured there was a room for that.

"I am glad you like it... I had planned this trip for a while and with everything that you have been through, I figured you would need a little relaxation." He spoke and caught a question look in her eyes but waved it away when a look of satisfaction took its place on seconds later.

"I think I am going to explore some. Do you ahve a map?" she giggled at her own joke and Sesshomaru stood.

"I will get a maid to walk with you."

"No thank you, I can walk by myself... no need to trouble someone." she smiled and stood beside them so they could walk to the door together. He picked up his own bags and they went opposite directions.

Secretly, she was watching him as he walked away to see where his room was. She was amazed to find that it was just feet down the hall from her on the opposite side. The room placement made her wonder what he thought of her and if that was his secret. She knew he was hiding something, he always would be for as long as she would know him. Maybe, just maybe, one day she would get it out of him.


	8. True love's first kiss

_YAY COMMENTS!!!! _

_I promise I don't own Inuyasha... but I do own this story..._

_I forgot the note at the end of the other chapter... I'm writing a story in school since I can't bring my computer with me... Should I post it??_

"Keep smiling, everything turns around eventually"  
Me

Secretly, she was watching him as he walked away to see where his room was. She was amazed to find that it was just feet down the hall from her on the opposite side. The room placement made her wonder what he thought of her and if that was his secret. She knew he was hiding something, he always would be for as long as she would know him. Maybe, just maybe, one day she would get it out of him.

**Chapter 8:**

The halls were so outrageously long that Kagome had just about given up on trying to find a new room to look in when a door at the end of the dark hallway opened and a maid stepped out. The maid turned down a different hall and Kagome was left alone again. She moved towards the shining light of the room until the door closed and she slowed her pace. A sigh escaped her mouth and she stopped to lean against a wall and take in her surroundings. Everything was peaceful and quiet. Her eyes traced the walls lined with elegant pictures and long tables holding vases and other nic-nacs.

After seeing what ever she could see, she continued on to the room at the end of the hall. The dim light proved her no help as she looked at her watch when her stomache rumbled. Whether she could see her watch or not, she knew it was dinner time so she progressed down the hall to the room so she could find someone to help her. She could never mention to Sesshomaru that she had gotten lost, and especially not call him out. Her mind traveled to him and what he could be doing, if he was looking for her or if he didn't care.

Lost in her own thoughts, a scream escaped her lips as a hand touched her shoulder. "GET OFF ME!!" She spun around and grabbed the unknown person's wrist, trying to throw them on the ground.

"Kagome?" The person's velvety voice sent chills down her spin, only one person could do that to her.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru..." she looked up to him as her serious look went to a frown, "Did I hurt your ears?"

"No, A demon in the city gets use to the loud noises." he looked down at her hand, she hadn't let go of his wrist yet.

"Alrighty..." she looked away when she felt the blush crept up her face, "Were you looking for me?"

"It is dinner time," was all he said as he turned to walk away.

**_'She's quite something, isn't she?'_** his beast growled at him.

_'I never said I didn't think the same.'_ he bite back.

**_'Why don't you tell her? Make her ours... her sweet virgin body... you know you want it.'_**

He growled outloud by mistake, which made Kagome take her hand away. "What's wrong?" He asked in a low unusual voice.

"You just growled at me." She couldn't look him in the eyes

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking..." he moved and took her wrist in his hand. "Come, dinner will be cold when we get there."

She bowed her head and moved forward with a hardly noticable, "oh course Lord."

He had scared her into using his proper title. She wouldn't even look at him and instead kept her eyes on the ground as they moved down the hall. He kept her wrist in his grasp, not for the authoritive perspective but for his own comfort that she didn't pull away from him in total fear. Was she only letting him keep ahold of her because she was afraid? What had he done? He had never lost control of himself like that before, something of happening to him and he didn't like it at all.

"Kagome?" he tried to calm her, "Do not be afraid, I did not mean to growl." His usual stoic voice was back and not showing any sign of helping her feel better.

"I had just forgotten that you were that powerful and frightening..." she signed and tried to pull away from his grasp, "and as to why I never went into your office."

He felt worse then before. The whole time she had been avoiding him was because he could kill her with his bare hands. "Then why did you want to talk on Sunday?"

"Kagura gave me the courage and Inuyasha..." she trailed off and felt his hand fall into her palm and grasp it in a loving way. She was taken aback by his actions and looked up to see him with a hairline smile gracing his face.

"Are you not glad you did?" he asked and started to walk again.

She fell into pace with him, "I am glad actually..." she signed and looked up at him, "And you should smile more, its very handsome."

"This Sesshomaru does not smile!" he exclaimed to make her laugh, which worked very well.

She grasped his hand more firmly as they walked down the winding halls of his mansion. The silence that overcame them was neither full of tension or uneasy, it was peaceful and Kagome felt at home being in his presence. They made it to the dining room where the doors were closed but the sounds of two children could be heard. Sesshomaru opened the hall maple doors and the children became quiet and sat proper in their seats. Kagome was amazed they could even get Shippou to sit down without him sitting on his feet.

Sesshomaru led Kagome over to the table and pulled out her chair then sat himself, only letting go of her hand when she was secured in her chair. He sat at the head of the table with the two children on one side and Kagome on the other. The first course was served promptly, filling the room with a delectible, mouth watering smell when the kitchen door was opened. The tops were pulled off the plates and Kagome sat staring into a beautiful salad as their first course. She looked over to Sesshomaru to see only tea infront of him. Figuring that he was too man to eat salad, she waved it away with an inner giggle.

The three with salads finished in no time at all and the plates were taken away and replaced with another beautiful dish. This time it was japanese style steak, cooked perfectly and smelling heavenly with snow peas and baby corn at the side. Sesshomaru's plate had more steak and no vegetables on it which made Kagome sigh internally. She made a mental note to tell him that he needed his vegetables, even if he was a demon.

The two children were first to finish and asked to be excused with eager happy faces. Sesshomaru and Kagome let them run off and play. Kagome sat beside Sesshomaru, quiet and slowly eating. He was first to finish, but sat quiet beside her until she was done. "Kagome, it is still early if you want to go out or explore the house once more." He did not want her to be bored.

"Well I'm not sure what I want to do." she looked up at him with a smile, "Do you suggest anything?"

"Well we have a pool if you would like to go swimming." the pool qould relax her and he could join her if he wanted to, it was a great idea.

"Will you join me?" She didn't want to be by herself outside.

"If you really want me to, then yes." He didn't even think that she would ask that, but it made his plan all the easier.

"Thank you," she smiled and pushed her chair back, "I'll go get changed then."

He stopped her from getting up so he could help her with her chair. "Take your time, I will retrieve you when I am ready, so you do not get lost."

"Ok, thanks." They left the room together and he pointed her in the direction of her room before heading the opposite direction. She figured he was going to finish some paper work and then come back for her.

She found her room, walked inside, and was greeted with the smell of cleaning supplies. _'Why would they use something that smelt this strong when Sesshomaru is so sensitive to smell?'_ she pondered while walking through the room and to the closet where her bags were. Walking inside of her closet, she found everything hung up and neatly organized. 'Wow' was all she had in mind as she walked to the back, looking for her bathing suit. Her one piece black suit was no where to be found, instead there was a few bikinis of different colors and patterns. "Goddamn him!" she cursed, but picked out the darkest looking bathingsuit which happened to be midnight blue with stars and cresent moons encompassing a little space here and there. She sighed and walked out of the closet and into the bathroom to change.

**With Sesshomaru**

**"Why are you so angry?"** his conscience was trying to calm the growling form that was Sesshomaru. He had gone into his study after leaving her to find her way through the mansion to her room when the thought occured to him that he had so much paper work and he had never told her that he replaced her old ugly bathing suit with something more... suitable.

_'I just want her to be happy and all this paper work is taking me away from her!'_ he growled and slammed his balled fists against the desk, causing it to break beneath his touch. He began to pace the room, filling more with anger in every step.

**"Just go to her and be happy... you know you want it."** He stopped pacing and walked out of the room, telling himself that he would make her help him later.

**With Kagome**

She had changed and found that the bathingsuit grabbed her in all the right places and made her look stunning. Her beauty had not shined so bright in what seemed like forever. She missed going to the beach and having time to get things for herself. All she did was tend to Inuyasha and Shippou and go to work. She was done with Inuyasha and did not have to worry about Shippou so much now that him and Rin were so well acquainted. The bed squeaked as she jumped on the bed, only to fall off again.

"GODDAMN SILK AND BATHSUITS!!" She screamed as she stood, rubbing the soon to be bruised spot and sitting back farther on the bed.

A heavy quick knock hit the door and Kagome sat up from her laying position before looking towards the door and saying 'come in.' Sesshomaru walked through the door in time to watch Kagome stand from the bed. She walked over to him and went to take a towel from his grasp. He was in a daze looking at her gorgeous form, only to be brought out by her tugging on the towels. She smiled up at him with bright eyes and looked into those eyes with his amber ones, getting lost in her essence.

"Thanks for bringing the towels," she spoke softly in almost a whisper as his eyes bore into her soul.

"You are welcome," He turned and took her arm in his and left the room, the door closing behind them.

They walked in silence through the halls until they reach a glass sliding door with white blinds and a black thick curtain blocking the view from the outside. Sesshomaru slid the curtain and the door open at the same time to reveal the beauty that was the outdoors. Small hanging lights dimly lit up the area. Kagome was able to see the red brick patio, the deck, the hottub, the pool and a path way leading somewhere where the lights did not go.

"This is absolutely stunning Sesshomaru!" she pulled him with her as she walked over to a table to set her towel down and take his from his hands to set it down too.

He said nothing to her, only took her hand in his and lead her to the pool. She put her hand over her mouth and stared into the glistening water. He kept her walking until she was standing on the edge of the six foot end of the pool. She was so lost in the magic of the scene that she didn't realize where he was taking her, nor did she relize that he had pushed her until she was gasping for air. He laughed lightly to himself and jumped into the pool to grab her and bring her to the surface. She hit his chest.

"Why would you do that?!" She screamed, still beating his chest.

"Please, accept my apologies Kagome," he smiled at her, noting that she wasn't trying to jump from his arms.

"I just don't like the cold water..." she sighed and placed her head on his shoulder, "But I do accept your apology."

He walked her over to the not so deep end and set her down on her feet.

"If you move then you will not be cold." he spoke quickly before he dove under water and was out of her sight.

She crossed her arms under her breast with a 'huff' and a sigh before deciding that being mad was pointless. He swam to the six foot end of the pool and water her from under the water. She moved back a little and dove into the water, heading right towards him. He sunk to the bottom and waited for her to pass over him before he grabbed her ankles and pulled her down to be on his level. She smiled and tried to pull away, but he wasn't going to let her go. He was too lost in thought to notice her mouthing things to him until she hit him and he realized that humans couldn't stay under water as long as demons could. She began to breath deeply when they reached air and he laughed at her, only to gain a hit in return.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" She was screaming again which made Sesshomaru pull her into his arms bridal style.

"Not at all," He whispered into her hair, taking in her vanilla scent.

She pushed slightly to try to get out of his arms. He held on tighter as he jumped from the water and walked over to the deck, up the stairs and into the hottub. She sighed as her muscles relaxed and she scooted down into his arms. He nuzzled her hair and kissed her head lightly. She pulled back to look him in the eyes. He saw a confused look. She saw love in his eyes. Before either could speak, a spark hit and they both leaned forward to be caught in a kiss. Passionate yet soft, deep yet loving. This is what Kagome had imagen as her true love kiss. Never had she had one like this with Inuyasha. But now with Sesshomaru, who she had just truely had the honor of getting to know, the kiss had happened. She was not sure of her feelings for him, but this kiss meant more then anything to her and she knew from right then that he would treat her right.

He pulled away first to whisper, "Do you feel like I am still a rebound?"

It hadn't even been a week, but those few days she had been with him had been enough to convince her that Inuyasha was never the one she loved. "I realize now, that you were never a rebound."

She leaned into a kiss and he deepened it. Licking her lips, she granted him entrance and he explored her mouth. She took his hand in hers and placed it on her stomache, hinting that she wanted what he had to offer. He took that opportunity to pull away and look into her eyes.

"What do you want Kagome?" He kissed her forehead, waiting for her answer.

**What do you think?? Is that enough of a cliffy for you or should i have stopped somewhere else? Comments anyone?**


	9. author's note

Author's note!!!

I'm sorry its been so long since I've updated.  
My little brother was messing with my laptop and caused it to crash.  
The guy that fixed it said that he couldn't save my data so I lost everything.  
I'm trying to speed write chapter 9 I was almost done with it before all of this happened!  
I'm sorry.  
Can you ever forgive me? 


	10. What do you want?

Wow well my comment level decreased V.V Oh well.

Well this chapter took forever to put up... blame my overworking job.

"Duct tape is like the force. It has a light side, a dark side, and it holds the universe together"  
Unknown

Lemony goodness...maybe?

**Behind Closed Eyes**

**Last time:**

She leaned into a kiss and he deepened it. Licking her lips, she granted him entrance and he explored her mouth. She took his hand in hers and placed it on her stomache, hinting that she wanted what he had to offer. He took that opportunity to pull away and look into her eyes.

"What do you want Kagome?" He kissed her forehead, waiting for her answer.

**Chapter 9:**

Kagome hesitated for a moment, gathering her thoughts into one sentance, which she still wasn't sure if it was what she wanted to say. He nudged her cheek with his nose and asked again, "Kagome, what do you want?" She still didn't know what to say.

"Sesshomaru, I've never been more confused in my life." she spoke and looked away for a moment then back into his golden eyes, "I just ended it with Inuyasha and I've never been this attracted to someone after such a short period of time." Her eyes traveled away from his.

"Kagome, it is nothing to be ashamed of. You even said you did not love Inuyasha the way you thought you did..." he tucked his hand under her chin and brought her eyes to his, "What has made you change your mind?"

"My mind is not changed!" she tried to recover his wandering thoughts, "I am just scared that I will get hurt again... and this side of you..." she paused and looked away only to be stopped by his hand holding her head in place, "I've never seen you like this... You are suppose to be this mean harsh demon who hates humans and wants to kill them."

"Kagome, I have learned to put up with humans over the hundreds of years that I have been alive." he kissed her forehead, "And now these feelings I have never had before... I am not knowing of how to react to them..." he kissed her nose and she closed her eyes, resting her head again on his shoulder, "I am just trying to keep you from running away from me."

This was the most honest he had ever been with anyone and it even frightened him a bit but he kept those thoughts to himself. She looked up and he caught her eyes telling him that she wanted nothing more then love. Her eyes were so sad and he wanted to cure her pain. She saw longing in his eyes for the first real emotion he had ever shoned towards someone and in his eyes.

She pushed out of his arms and stepped out of the hottub, rushing to the pool and jumping in, waiting for him to follow. He held a confused look and wondered what she was up to.

"Sesshomaru! Please join me!" she called for him before diving under the water and swimming around the deeper end of the pool. She was lost in thoughts, her mind was swimming beside her and she didn't know what to say. 'I should be sad for the loss of the relationship Inuyasha and I had but I'm not and I'm ashamed to think that I could be so heartless.' she swam to the surface and took a breath.

"Kagome..." A soft whisper sent chills up her spin as Sesshomaru licked her ear lobe.

"Ses-sho-maru," she managed as he picked her up bridal style and jumped out of the pool again.

"What do you want Kagome?" he asked again, after remember he never received an answer the first time he had asked.

"I want to love truly and be inlove," she kissed his chin and settled into his arms, "I want to live fully and be secure with myself."

"Do you trust me?" he kissed her forehead.

"I do," she was confident in her words.

He started to walk into the house, not paying any attention to their towels. "I can give you what you want," he murmured into her hair, taking in her scent.

She didn't realize where he was taking her, nor did she care. All that mattered was the trust she was putting in him, "I do not want your money."

"I am not giving you money, I am giving you love, security and a chance to live without being held back."

"Are you giving me, you?" she looked up with hope in her eyes.

He opened a door and walked inside, closing the door behind him with his foot. "As long as you are mine."

She pulled herself up with her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. He took it that she meant that she was his and set her on the floor after kissing her back lightly. She looked up at him with curiousity in her eyes and he motioned for her to look behind her. He walked back out of the door and rushed to her room where he had left a box with a change of his clothes in it. She turned around after he closed the door and looked around. The room was adorned with pictures of Sesshomaru in his demon form and pictures of his mother and father with dark oak tables under each. Flowers sat proudly on each table in gorgeous ceramic vases which looked expensive. She took notice to a chest sitting at the end of the bed with a wrapped box with her name on it.

_'Why am I in his room and why did he leave this box for me?'_ she wondered as she walked closer to the bed to see the canopy and black silk sheets covered in real red rose petals. She covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped at the beauty of everything. The paper rattled under her touch as she eagerly opened the box to find a black, silver, and red teddy with matching thong. She ran to the bathroom with the matching garments in hand and changed quickly, imagening everything that could happen.

He walked into the room after changing into a silk black robe with nothing but silver and red black boxers on underneath it and knocked on the bathroom door, waiting for her to open it. When she did he was taken aback by her beauty. The teddy clung to her curves perfectly and the thong was a perfect fit. She blushed deeply and he watched as it traveled to the top of her pale creamy breasts. He noticed when she began to fidget with her fingers under his intense stare and took her into his arms.

"You look..." he was at a loss of words as he held her.

"Why did you buy this?" she looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I wanted you to have something you felt beautiful in... I did get to look at your clothes after all." he smirked and picked her up.

She jumped up as he picked her up, and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He heard her sigh deeply and snuggle into his warmth. He held her close, resting his hands under her bottom for support. She kissed the curve of his neck, sending chills up his spine and causing a growl to emit from his throat. It caused her to giggle and lick the same spot with the same response. He made his way to the bed in long elegant strides.

"Are you tired Kagome?" he asked her before folding back the covers of the bed and sending rose petals flying.

"just a little Sesshy." she yawned and relaxed in his grasp.

"Well, then it is time to sleep angel." he crawled onto the bed with her still in his arms and laid down, letting her position herself the way she pleased.

"Good night love," she closed her eyes and snuggled down between his chest and right arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

She drifted to sleep quickly and before Sesshomaru could finish what he was saying, "I love you Kagome Higurashi." He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes with one last thought before drifting off to sleep, 'Sesshy?'

**!Wednesday!**

Kagome stretched across the bed, reaching for the warm body that was suppose to be beside her. Her eyes shot open and she turned and sat up. 'Sesshomaru?' she murmured and looked around the room. The room was still dark with night and cool with the night breeze pouring in through the balcony doors. The breeze gave her goose bumps and she stood, walking over to the doors slowly.

His back was turned to her as she stepped in the light of the moon. His bare moonlite skin, rippled with muscle and his marroon demon markings unsheathed.

"Sesshomaru?" She called to him, slowly walking over and placing a hand on his back.

He turned around, gazing at his beautiful love. "Kagome, why are you out here?"

"I woke looking for you and you were not there," she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her nose against his chest.

"Come, lets go back to bed," he picked her up and held her tightly against his chest.

Walking into the room, he closed the balcony doors before moving over to the bed.

"Why were you on the balcony?" Kagome was staring at him and he hadn't noticed.

"I just felt like I needed some air." he smiled down at her and sat on the bed, her in his lap.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked in a soft voice, kissing his cheek.

"You, Kagome. You and the children." He kissed her forehead and laid back on the bed, pulling her down ontop of him and saying, "Now get some sleep, it is still early and we have a long day ahead of us."

After waiting for what seemed like forever, she opened her eyes again and peeked up at her demon prince. She rolled off of his chest and onto the floor silently, making sure not to wake him. Her foot steps were light and noiseless on the cold wooden floor as she moved and opened the main door. She snuck out of the room and ran lightly down the hall, heading towards her room for a change of clothes. Servants were up cleaning as she walked into her room and found a pair of jogging pants and a tee-shirt. She changed quickly and put her hair up in a pony-tail. Leaving the room, she made her way to the kitchen, again in a light jog.

Her shoulder hit the wall as she took deep breaths and tried to calm down. The kitchen was farther away then she had anticipated and now she was out of breath from running. The minature grandfather clocked chimed through the walls of the kitchen, telling Kagome that it was eight in the morning. She had guessed the time when getting out of bed to make breakfast but she didn't know she would be this luckily on target. The children would be up soon and Rin would get Sesshomaru if he was not already up.

After entering, she moved through the kitchen like a carzy woman with her mind set to be finished with everything before Sesshomaru and the children woke up. She rummaged through cabinets and drawers, memorizing where everything was and paying no attention to the frighten servant watching her. Kagome noticed red fox ears and a tail out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at a servant dressed in a blue robe with face markings. Kagome couldn't decide if she was a whole demon or a half demon.

"Miss, you cannot... You must not... You just cannot be in here," the servant studdered, grabbing Kagome's attention more fully, "Lord Sesshomaru... He will not allow it."

"I am perfectly allowed to be in here!" Kagome boomed over the servant. Kagome's mood changed as she watched the servant cringe in fear, "I am Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru is perfectly fine with me being here. I am fixing him breakfast. Will you help me?" Her voice was soft and she smiled at the servant.

"I will be happy to help," The servant looked a little less worried.

"May I have your name, please?" Kagome asked politely.

"I'm sorry," the servant bowed politely, "I am Katara."

"Thank you, now, come over here so I may explain my outline of the food." Kagome waited for the servant to move closer.

Once the servant was closer, within whispering range, Kagome began explaining the food she wanted to cook and how to cook it. The servant listened intently at the food she would help to cook. It was a different culture of food and apparently all the cooks knew were japanese cultured food. Kagome was happy yo explain it to her, but not happy to keep repeating herself as more servants came into the kitchen. She decided that the best way to tell everyone was to tell Katara and let her tell everyone.

After the explaining was done they split apart and went to cooking. They worked quickly and efficiently. Everything was prepared and set up rapidly. Kagome was surprised and worried they had finished too quickly. She thanked the servants greatly and told them she would make it up to them. They all bowed and told her it was not necessary but they did not know she would keep her word.

She ran out of the kitchen and down the hallways, listening to the sounds of giggling children and hoping they had woken Sesshomaru up. Kagome turned a corner and saw Sesshomaru, with his back to her, trying to pick up the kids. She giggled herself and ran away, trying to get back to the dining room before he did. Her running prevailed over his long strides as she took a seat at the long table that had been closed to be short so everyone could talk without yelling and so Kagome would be closer to Sesshomaru.

The door open and she looked up to see two smiling children fighting in Sesshomaru's arms and a very irritated demon lord. Kagome stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru to take the children from his grasp. He opened his tightly shut golden orbs to stare into her happy dark-colored ones. Her eyes flashed to her side which made him look over. His eyes showed surprise for only a second before disappearing. '_He is slowly showing more emotion then before.' _Kagome thought with a bright smile.

"Who did this?" He asked her, looking back into her eyes and knowing the answer immediately.

She merely smiled and set the children on the ground to run to the table. Sesshomaru touched Kagome's arm and she walked into his embrace.

"I love you my beautiful angel," he whispered in her ear in a husky voice.

"Thank you momma!" Shippous voice was barely a whisper as Kagome and Sesshomaru stared into each other's eyes.

Kagome nibbled on Sesshomaru's earlobe before replying, "I love you more my gorgeous demon."

"Yes, thank you momma!" This time Rin went unheard.

The children paid them no mind after being ignored and began to comfortably eat alone. Kagome and Sesshomaru were so lost in each other that by the time Kagome's rumbling stomache had brought them out of the trance, the children were gone and so was all of the food.

A deep masculine chuckle rolled from Sesshomaru's throat that brought a shocked look to Kagome's face.

"Did you think I never laughed?" He asked her, looking into her shocked eyes.

"Well..." her face lighten into smile, "not really." She covered her mouth and giggled.

He picked her up and carried her out of the room, forgetting about their hunger. They made their way down the hallways and back to his room, her still in his arms. She jumped down and ran for the bathroom. He followed instantly, almost like it was nature to follow her. She turned around and shook her finger infront of her body, telling him with body language that he was to stay here. He grunted and let out a low growl before she ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. He sat down indian style by the door and she heard his movements.

"Sesshomaru?" She called to him.

"Yes, Kagome?" he was leaning on the door now.

"Your hearing, you senses in general... why did you not get up when I did or smell the food before you got to the dining room?" She took long breaths to wait for his answer while turning ont he bath water in the huge jacuzzi tub.

"Demons in the present time, to keep themselves from being hurt by all the sounds and smells and movements, go to a witch or priestess of sorts and ask for them to bespell your senses." He was confident in his answer and proud she had even noticed.

"Is there any way to break it?" she was leaning against the door now.

"Said demon would have the original spell for safety purposes and a counter spell or potion and spell. I have even met a demon who wore an amulet rather then have a spell done." he stuck his fingers under the door to feel his bottom behind his. She moved and held his fingers in her hand, refusing to let go.

"What did you have done?" she squeezed her hand tighter around his fingers.

"I had the spell then when I saw the amulet, I decided to try that one. My watch is the amulet and it doesn't give me human senses it just lessens the intensity of demon senses." he knocked on the door.

She let go of his fingers to watch them slide back under the door. They stood up together and she opened the door. He stared at her in aw. She stood there in a towel.


End file.
